La familia Itou
by konohaepicwriter
Summary: Esta historia es despues de la ocasion en que makoto y kotonoha se besan en frente de sekai y ella sale corriendo, Makoto se pone a meditar en eso y en todo lo que ha o lograra Makoto evitar la tragedia que se avecina?.
1. Una noche de meditacion

**Este fic que voy hacer es una continuación directa del capítulo 12 de school days debido me encanto el anime pero me gusto mucho el final decidí hacer este fanfic que implica un cambio del desenlace del anime poniendo al final un makoto mas meditativo, responsable y que tenga mas claro sus sentimientos y como logra remediar todo el daño que provoco el fic es justo después de que makoto y kotonoha se besan enfrente de sekai y ella se va de la casa de makoto y luego kotonoha se va a su casa y luego se pone a pensar en lo que ha hecho.**

**Una noche de meditación**

Se acaba de ir Kotonoha a su casa conversamos bastantes cosas antes de llegar aunque la verdad no le estaba prestando atención mi mente esta muy distraída solo estoy pensando en dos cosas en todo el tiempo que ha pasado aquí, simplemente la despedí a su casa y luego de eso simplemente me puso la ropa de dormir y me acosté en mi cama a ver si puedo descansar un poco.

Lo sabia no puedo dormir esas 2 cosas que he estado pensando rondan por mi mente y no me las puedo quitar de la cabeza:

La primera es lo que hice cuando Sekai llego a la casa y nos comenzó a reclamar el porqué Kotonoha estaba hay. Pero eso no es lo que me preocupa tanto si no es lo siguiente todavía lo recuerdo lo que estaban diciendo Sekai y Kotonoha en frente mío:

-Que hace Katsura-san aquí en tu casa?-dijo Sekai con la cara mas enojada que jamás le he visto.

-Deja de meterte con Makoto y vete por favor te lo pido- a mi me parecía que le suplicaba.

La verdad es que la situación estaba bastante mal y yo que deseaba arreglar las cosas pienso que lo mejor seria hablar con las 2 por separado debido a que yo soy la raíz del problema pero la verdad con todo con lo que hecho creo que la suerte no esta tan de mi lado ahora.

Estaba a punto de hablar y de ver que o como arreglar esto pero Kotonoha me gano la palabra.

-Tu eres la que no debería estar aquí, después de todo tu fuiste la que sedujo a makoto-kun desde el principio- dijo kotonoha.

Yo me quedo atónito kotonoha nunca la había oído hablar tan fría y de esa manera a Kotonoha tanto que tal vez me sentí mal por sekai y además estaba decepcionado de lo que dijo.

-Con el fin de que rompiera con makoto-kun lo hiciste-continuo diciendo kotonoha.

-Te equivocas- replico Sekai.

-Nos amamos el uno al otro, nuestros sentimientos son mutuos- respondió Sekai con el rostro decaído.

-Eso te gustaría creer no?- le respondió Kotonoha.

Sekai me miro y yo simplemente aparte mi mirada de ella la verdad en ese momento no estaba seguro de nada ni siquiera de si amaba a Kotonoha simplemente la lleve a la casa porque sentía remordimiento e incluso tal vez pena por ella y con toda la presión que ellas dos me estaban dando en ese momento era lo único que podía hacer yo no sabia que decir y como responder a la afirmación de Sekai.

-Probablemente le pediste ayuda a Kiyoura- dijo Kotonoha.

-Setsuna que hizo?- pregunto Sekai.

-Ya veo nunca lo has sabido Saionji- le dijo como si supiera bastante.

-El que?- siguió preguntando.

-Kiyoura también quería a Makoto-kun-le respondió Sekai se veía totalmente sorprendida.

-No lo hiciste para que me rindiera, pero en realidad así era como se sentía- Dijo Kotonoha quizás recordando cuando Kiyoura me beso.

-No digas tonterías Setsuna es mi mejor amiga- lo dijo con bastante confianza Sekai.

-Aunque no lo parezca soy muy generosa y te perdono por lo que has hecho- dijo Kotonoha comenzando a mirarme.

Yo me sorprendí ante lo que dijo la verdad yo creo que estaba mintiendo porque no estaba hablando como la típica Kotonoha que yo y Sekai conocíamos. Luego ella siguió hablando.

-Saionji tu mismo lo dijiste que Makoto-kun me deseaba de verdad-continuo hablando Kotonoha.

-Por eso también pensé que me debían importar los sentimientos de Makoto-kun.

-Por que dices eso ahora?- dijo Sekai muy triste

-Ahora me doy cuenta que Makoto-kun me ha estado esperando todo este tiempo- termino Kotonoha.

La verdad ahora me doy cuenta de que algo muy malo le pasa a Kotonoha la verdad en realidad yo no la estaba esperando y nadie llamaría lo que hice esperar lo único que hice fue pisotear los sentimientos de ella y Sekai simplemente para yo divertirme simplemente lo esta diciendo para lastimar a Sekai pero ahora recién me doy cuenta de eso aun asi no hice que dejara de hablar no sabia que hacer debí haberlo hecho.

Ella me abrazo, se acerco y aferro y yo simplemente le dije.

-Kotonoha?

-Por eso es que ya no me abandonara mas- Y me quedo mirando a los ojos y luego puso su rostro como para besarme y yo cometí el peor error hasta ahora….. Besarla frente a Sekai.

Luego de eso Sekai comenzó a decirnos mientras miraba horrorizada: Deténganse por favor, por favor se los suplico paren! y luego grito y salió corriendo.

Yo mientras besaba a Kotonoha lo único que pensaba era en Sekai y la cara que podría tener simplemente con oírla me hacia imaginar su rostro lo mas triste que se haya pasado por mi cabeza yo intentaba besar mas apasionadamente a Kotonoha para acallar mi conciencia y mi mente pero simplemente me hacia sentir peor.

Es curioso hasta ahora he besado a bastantes chicas desde que todo esto inicio aun así este beso quizás es el que nunca desearía que sucediera la verdad siendo honesto Kotonoha mi primera novia es la que me dio este beso que estoy comenzando a odiar tanto.

Aunque eso es lo primero que me no me deja dormir luego esta esto que me preocupa aun mas.

Después de que Sekai se fue estaba en la cocina terminando de limpiar el desastre que ella al tirar la comida al suelo luego de eso regrese para hablar con Kotonoha se la veía rara vi que dejo algo rápidamente en el sofá me di cuenta que por ahí estaba mi celular parece que eso fue lo que cogió no me preocupe en eso después de eso vinieron a ver a Kotonoha y se fue me acorde de que ella cogió mi teléfono y lo comencé a revisar me di cuenta que borro unas fotos que yo tenia unas eran de ella y sekai que estaban juntas la primera vez que se conocieron y otras eran fotos de sekai que tome antes de que supiera que yo le gustaba se las tome para molestarla porque parecía que ella no le gustaba luego de eso vi 2 cosas que me molestaron bastante muy extrañamente y que ahora que lo pienso en ello me molesta mas.

La primera fue que borro la foto mía y de Sekai cuando estábamos bailando en el festival escolar pensaba que eso ya no me importaría a estas alturas pero ahora me dio de que era muy importante para mi y segundo que mando un mensaje diciendo: Kotonoha dice que conoce un doctor para ayudarte con la carga que tienes en tu cuerpo.

Estoy demasiado molesto con eso a pesar de que yo le había reclamado a Sekai por el embarazo. Yo soy el mayor culpable.

Ya son las 4.00 Am ahora me esta dando un poco de sueño con todo lo que he pensado me he dado cuenta inmediatamente que. Hacer pensar a Kotonoha que la amo mas que a nadie a sido un grave error por eso cambiado para mal y el hacerle pensar a Sekai que no la amo cuando mas me necesita ha sido un error aun mas grave con todo esto tal vez me he dado cuenta que lo que decía Sekai era verdad . Tal vez a quien amo más es a Seka….

Tengo que dormir mañana será un largo día no se como le diré Kotonoha mañana que no me gusto lo que hizo y además lo mas importante estar con Sekai que digo hablar con Sekai para arreglar todo este desastre. Al fin me doy cuenta que ya dormiré.

Mañana será un largo día.

**Makoto ha pensado en esa desastrosa noche como lograra mejorar todo no se preocupen hare que este final termine feliz****.**


	2. La decision de Makoto

**La decisión de Makoto**

Acabo de despertarme a pesar de todo tengo bastante sueño me levante un poco temprano obviamente es la preocupación de todas maneras voy al colegio voy a ver si hablo con Kotonoha acerca de lo que hicimos que no me agrado para nada además de lo del celular.

Solo espero que Sekai vaya a clases también para poder pedirle perdón además si hable con Kotonoha, Sekai bien lo merece también que deje claro lo que sucede a pesar de que parte de mi ni siquiera sabe que siento en realidad simplemente ni siquiera se explicarme solo de pensar en ello me hace sentir mas cansado y culpable la verdad en toda mi vida no recuerdo haber pasado por algo tan difícil .Será mejor que me haga algo de almorzar para hoy de todas maneras tengo algo de tiempo.

Bueno ya me estoy haciendo un poco de arroz ahora tengo que botar unas cosas a la basura…, porque me quedo viendo la comida que Sekai hizo ayer. De todas maneras ayer simplemente me quede limpiando la comida y luego la bote y punto fue instintivo. Pero ahora después de anoche lo miro y me quedo pensando de verdad le debió a ver puesto ganas y esfuerzo a la comida y se veía aunque en el suelo un poco apetitoso sin darme cuenta me puse a recordar cuando Sekai y yo comenzamos a comer juntos antes de conocer a Kotonoha ella me había ofrecido uno de sus sándwich y sabia tan bien y me doy cuenta de que añoraba esos tiempos era feliz con que una chica me ofreciera un poco de su comida además de que esa chica fuera Sekai se que no conocía a muchas chicas en ese entonces para hasta ahora ella y Kotonoha eran con quienes he pasado mis momentos mas felices y lo mas raro de todo es que yo disfrutaba tanto con Sekai tanto como cuando recién nos hicimos amigos hasta cuando comencé a interesarme en ella y nos confesamos nuestro amor. Pero porque digo nuestro si yo le dije a Kotonoha que la amaba no entiendo porque me pongo así en estos momentos.

Aun así de cualquier modo si en ese tiempo me ponía feliz por unos simples sándwiches porque ahora cuando hizo una gran cena para los dos la rechace de una manera tan horrible de verdad he cambiado de verdad. ¿Me hecho una persona tan mala? no deseo ser así lastimando a gente importante para mi como Sekai en realidad quisiera volver a ser el chico que era antes o incluso mejor.

Bueno por pensar tanto solo me puedo hacer arroz y llevar un poco de pan no he podido hacer nada de beber pero ya es muy tarde hay una soda en la nevera no es muy saludable pero no tengo la cabeza para hacerme te o un jugo, yo creo que ya es hora de irme.

Estoy en el tren tal vez la única ventaja de ir tarde es que no me encontré con Kotonoha no tengo muchas ganas de ir con ella de todas maneras.

En el salón de clases esta de lo mas tranquilo hable un rato con Taisuke debido que al menos así mi cabeza deja de estar pensando en lo mismo le pedí incluso que vayamos a comer el almuerzo juntos, antes al principio de todo el año comía con el y con otros amigos míos pero desde este semestre comencé a comer con Sekai y andaba con ella o Kotonoha y deje de andar con mis amigos varones. El me dijo que Hikari lo invito a comer desde que anduve con Hikari y me dejo ha estado mas decidida ha estar con el. Solo espero si logran llegar a algo que no termine como yo ahora.

Bueno supongo que comeré solo las clases no he estado atendiendo nada solo estaba mirando el asiento vacio de Sekai es tan nostálgico tenerla a lado mío nos pasábamos notas, escribíamos por nuestros celulares y conversábamos antes de comenzar clases de verdad era divertido….., Sekai.

Voy a salir a almorzar Ahhhhh, me ha llegado un mensaje al celular de quien será? mmmm. Ahhhhh! Es Sekai bien, podre hablar con ella tal vez. Que dice el mensaje:

**Fui al doctor voy a tu casa después de clases tenemos que hablar.**

**¡NO! **Quizás piensa deshacerse del bebe esa vez di a entender eso pero Sekai pensó que era la presión y ahora a lo mejor después de lo de ayer ¡No!. Debo aprovechar cuando vaya a mi casa quizás es mi ultima oportunidad de evitar que los 2 hagamos algo que nos arrepintamos. Yo me arrepentiré mi hijo pueda mirar por mi culpa, por mi indecisión, por mi egoísmo y que también lastime a Sekai porque ella es….. Sekai es…. Para mi…. Sekai es quien… ha llegado a amar mas que nadie, es verdad de todas las chicas de todas las muchachas con que estado Sekai ha sido la que siempre me a aceptado y amado y estaba feliz de tener un hijo conmigo y estaba feliz de estar conmigo aun cuando todos me rechazaron, aun cuando me vio con Kotonoha en mi hogar y la trate tan mal aun así ella creía en mis sentimientos por eso es que ella es a quien yo amo mas que ninguna otra incluso mas que Kotonoha.

-Makoto-kun vamos a almorzar juntos en la terraza- me invito Kotonoha repentinamente.

-….- La verdad estoy un poco molesto con ella pero no hay nada de malo en almorzar con ella además hay puedo hablar con ella después de todo la lastime y no tengo derecho a enojarme con nadie.

-Bueno vamos- dije no muy animado.

-Si!- Dijo Kotonoha muy feliz.

**En la terraza**

-Makoto-kun no quieres un poco de mi almuerzo- me dijo Kotonoha quizás dándose cuenta de que mi almuerzo es tan simple entre los 3 Sekai, Kotonoha y yo. Yo era el que hacia los mejores almuerzos como vivo mucho tiempo solo por eso he aprendido a cocinar pero bueno no tenia mente para cocinar.

-No gracias desayune bastante no hice la gran cosa- mentí me pase toda la mañana solo preparando arroz.

-Quieres un poco de te- me pregunto.

-No gracias- respondí.

-Por favor toma un poco- me pidió.

-Esta bien si insistes- no quería hacerla sentir mal.

-Que te pareció?

-Esta muy bueno de verdad te esforzaste no?- dije pensando en Sekai y su comida.

-Si es la receta de mi madre le hacia a mi papa.

-En serio- dije un poco interesado.

- Ehhh Makoto-kun.

-Si?

-Tengo un yate de mi papa y podemos ir el fin de semana juntos en el.

-Lo siento no gracias- no quería ir.

-En serio por que?.

-Tengo bastantes cosas en que pensar y arreglar antes de comenzar a salir con alguien de nuevo- esta vez fui sincero.

-Ya veo.

-Si.

-Pero puedo ir a comer en tu casa y prepararte la cena.

En ese momento me enoje bastante recordé lo de Sekai y la noche de ayer así que reaccione mal.

-¡No te dije que no puedo!- dije tal vez con enojo y casi gritando.

-Makoto-kun.

-Lo siento pero ya te dije mi razón no te preocupes después hablare contigo y arreglare las cosas contigo.

-Pero las cosas están bien como están.

-No, no lo están.

-Ya veo.

-No te preocupes después hablare contigo.

Sonó el timbre regreso a clases un poco aliviado al menos fui honesto con Kotonoha, pero Sekai es lo mas importante aprovechar esta oportunidad ire a casa y tomare la mejor y la mas importante decisión de mi vida decirle que la amo de verdad y decirle que quiero estar con ella y mi hijo esta vez lo hare para que tal vez tenga una segunda oportunidad.

**Bueno al parecer Makoto ya se decidió y hablara con Sekai y arreglarlo pero a caso morirá Makoto o tendrá oportunidad decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos a Sekai esperen el próximo capitulo del fic este fue un poco mas largo que los otros.**


	3. Perdon y progreso

**Perdón y progreso.**

-Bueno entra, toma asiento – le dije a Sekai para que pasara adelante.

Conozco a Saionji Sekai la chica que me he dado cuenta que amo mas que a ninguna otra desde el inicio desde este semestre le había visto antes en mi curso pero como no tuve necesidad de hablar con ella nunca lo hice, ahora es la persona con quien mas deseo y necesito hablar. Es curioso como Sekai poco a poco ha llegado a ser alguien importante para mí en este poco tiempo pero tengo que ver en como llegar a ella para que acepte mi perdón.

-Y como estas? – una pregunta bien tonta por cierto, debido a que después de todo esto debe estar muy mal pero después de todo le dije para romper el hielo y por educación.

-…- eso fue lo único que recibí por respuesta.

-¿Así que fuiste al doctor, así que como ha ido?- cuento los segundos de silencio que pasan para mi son prácticamente eternos nunca había pasado por momentos tan desesperantes ¡maldita sea Makoto! saca las palabras díselo tienes que hacerlo por ella, por ti, por el bebe…. Por nosotros.

-Preparare te- digo lo primero que me viene a la cabeza tal vez para ganar un poco de tiempo para pensar pues con el sueño y la presión no se que hacer pero tal vez decirle te amo no será suficiente no creo pero tengo que hacer algo.

-Yo lo preparare- me dice de la manera mas fría y seria que jamás me ha hablado.

Sekai se va a mi cocina a preparar el te….., he visto a Sekai de todas las maneras posibles: Feliz, llorando muy a pesar mío, enojada, ruborizada, emocionada en fin de muchas maneras para jamás la había visto con esa expresión tan sin emoción, seria y enojada pero después de lo que le hice me lo merezco no importa debo hablarle y decírselo, en estos momentos esta preparándose el te y ya no hay tiempo que perder, te amo Sekai y te lo diré.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar desde mi cuarto debí dejármelo en el bolsillo ¿contesto?...! No! esto es importante puede ser Kotonoha obviamente Sekai es primero, puede ser mama hay debería contestar pero le puedo devolver la llamada después además a ella no le molestaría tanto para cuando le explique nada importa nada mas nada.

Me levanto y voy para la cocina para ver a Sekai esta escribiendo o haciendo con su celular que será bueno eso no importa lo que me doy cuenta es de que ella también esta mirando fijamente la comida que me hizo ayer lo mismo que yo en cuanto como he cambiado tanto pero creo que ya se que decir y ahora lo hare me acerco a ella y le dirijo la palabra:

-¿Así que querías que comiéramos juntos ayer no?- le dije a Sekai que se vio sorprendida ante lo que dije.

-Te digo la verdad la verdad la comida era realmente apetitosa, pero ya que estaba en el suelo muy a pesar mío tuve que limpiarla y botarla a la basura.- Sekai dejo algo en el mesón de la cocina y me siguió escuchando mientras yo le hablaba.

-Y quieres saber algo, tus habilidades culinarias de verdad son muy importantes- le añadí.

-¿Quieres saber por que?- le pregunte.

-¿Por qué?- dijo extrañada.

-Para que nuestro hijo crezca grande y fuerte, y le diga a sus amigos que su mama cocina bastante bien, además para yo también decirle a mis amigos lo mismo de ti- le dije la verdad no se como es que esas palabras salieron de mi boca pero lo logre lo hice no se como pero lo hice.

-Makoto- me dijo Sekai en ese momento

Porque Makoto me esta diciendo esto de verdad escuche bien por primera vez lo llama al bebe nuestro hijo ósea de nosotros además parece de verdad consternado por lo de ayer, pero no entiendo ayer el y Katsura-san además el mensaje que me mando que sucederá pero de verdad yo conozco a Makoto y se cuando esta hablando honestamente y ahora lo hace es como cuando recién lo conocí, pero quiero escuchar para ver que dice gracias Makoto a ver hablado en estos momentos se me estaba cruzando por la cabeza la idea de ma….. No, Oh por Dios! Que estaba a punto de hacer muchas gracias Makoto.

-Además tus habilidades son demasiado buenas- le dije sonriendo.

-Makoto….- comenzó a sollozar y verme fijamente y luego de eso.

**¡Pum!**

Me golpeo duro en el estomago un puñetazo a lo cual caí y me arrodille ante ella.

-¡Makoto! Por que me hiciste esperar hasta ahora para que me lo dijeras. Yo y tu hijo pasamos por cosas tan difíciles por tu culpa tal vez incluso pensé que llegaría a odiarte o algo peor.

-Sekai me has llegado a odiar, si es así no te culpo quizás el peor tipo de persona que hay – ante eso no pude aguantar mas y comenzaron a salir lagrimas de mis ojos.

-Pedir deshacerse de mi hijo y lo peor pedírselo a su madre, y lo peor de todo hacerle cosas tan horribles a la persona que mas he llegado amar hasta ahora en toda mi vida como lo que hice con Kotonoha y con otras muchachas entonces de verdad me merezco que me odies y no me perdones – dije llorando.

-¡Makoto!- me dijo llorando, me abrazo y me levanto del suelo.

-¡Sekai, te amo!- finalmente lo logre.

-¡Makoto yo también te amo solo por eso te voy a perdonar!- me dijo emocionada y feliz como nunca la había visto.

-¡Muy bien!.

-Ahora prepárate- le dije.

-¿Para que?- me pregunto.

-Bueno debo compensarte yo te preparare la cena hoy, de todas maneras te lo debo, además yo no tirare la comida al suelo- le dije sonriendo.

-¡Tonto!- me dijo de broma.

Ella se sentó y comencé a preparar una comida para nosotros 2, ¡Bien lo logre!, el problema que yo mismo comencé y el que es mas importante de tratar, mientras preparamos todo la veo a ella sentada en mi mesa, se la ve tan feliz tocando su vientre pensando en nuestro hijo estoy tan feliz de que me haya llegado a perdonar, de ahora en adelante me doy cuenta de que debemos tratar nuestros problemas juntos ahora somos los 2 aun así me hace sentir que ahora tengo alguien a mi lado para poder seguir adelante, aunque ella también me necesita.

**Esto lo piensa Sekai****:**

Debo admitir que antes no me había sentido tan feliz Makoto finalmente se esta haciendo responsable, tal vez tengo un poco de culpa por haberlo presionado tanto en aquella ocasión cuando le conté que estaba embarazada, después de todo tal como dijo el somos estudiantes así no será fácil pero parece que quiere salir adelante y de esa manera con el deseo que tiene lo lograremos juntos, además evito que hiciera algo que quizás me arrepentiría por el resto de mi vida, parece que si escogí bien y por eso se lo agradezco y lo perdono.

Acabamos de terminar de comer fue muy buena la cena mejor que mi almuerzo con Kotonoha conversamos y reímos tal y como antes solo la pasábamos bien pero ahora debo tratar un asunto serio con Sekai.

-Bueno Sekai debemos ahora si hablar sobre un asunto importante- le dije un poco serio.

-Si, pero ¿sobre que?- me dijo.

-Sobre lo que vamos hacer de ahora en adelante.

-MMM. Eso que tienes en mente?- me pregunto.

-Primero lo primero debemos ir a un doctor- obviamente eso es lo primero después de todo el bebe es primero.

-Ehhhhh.- me dijo con una cara de preocupada y triste algo que me pareció raro.

-Es para ver si esta sano además de cuanto tiempo de embarazo tienes – le dije para que se tranquilizara.

-Ah, ya veo. Lo siento es que pensaba que seguías con esa idea que tenias hace un rato- dijo aliviada.

-No, nada de eso nunca volveré a pensar en eso- sinceramente nunca iba a volver a pensar en eso.

-Pero creo que también me debes explicar algo también Makoto.

-Si, lo se te lo contare todo.

-Pero lo que mas quiero saber es lo de Katsura-san.

-Si te lo diré todo. Pero luego de eso hay otra cosa que después de ir al doctor quiero que hagamos- le dije bien serio.

-¿Qué?.

-Le prometí a Kotonoha que hablaría con ella después.

-Makoto lo vas a hacer de nuevo- me dijo enojada.

-NO es que todo empezó mal por que no se lo dije a Kotonoha, como tu dijiste que debimos haber hecho. – le explique.

-Bueno, tienes razón- me dijo.

-No seria bueno dejarlo a medias sin resolver.

-Tienes razón, creo que debería ir a casa.

-Te acompaño además es un poco tarde- le dije con cariño.

-No tienes necesidad puedo ir sola.

-No además es para asegurarme de que tu y el bebe estén bien – se lo dije con ganas de acompañarla.

Después de dejarla en su casa, la bese y la abrace e hice algo que me hice sentir muy bien sobe su….. vientre donde estaba nuestro hijo( mal pensados XD), y le susurre en su oído.

-Te amo más que a nadie.

-Yo también, Makoto.

-Mas bien los amo a los 2 más que a nadie.

-Los tres nos queremos mucho.

Luego de eso entro en su casa muy feliz y yo también regrese a mi casa mucho mas despreocupado y feliz que nunca finalmente estoy tomando buenas decisiones, aunque esto apenas empieza.

**Bueno Makoto ya arreglo lo mas importante lo que tiene que ver con su hijo y Sekai las cosas van mejorando por ahora aunque tendrán que hablarle a Kotonoha y eso no será para nada fácil hare que ese episodio este lleno de cosas incomodas para acalorar el ambiente aunque todo va a terminar bien espero que disfruten la historia como yo lo hago escribiéndola. **


	4. Amistad,amor y odio

**Detalle importante: En mi historia mencionare el tiempo que pasan los personajes o mejor dicho el tiempo de embarazo que Sekai a pasado para que se den una idea de cuanto tiempo pasa en la historia. **

**Amistad, amor y odio.**

Una pareja de jóvenes salen del consultorio de un ginecólogo la joven agarrada del brazo del padre del bebe que carga en su interior se denota que están felices y enamorados lo suficiente para entrar en un mundo que no conocen tal como es el de la paternidad, aun así también se siente la preocupación que tienen los 2 simplemente con verlos se ve que su charla es importante.

Estos jóvenes son: Makoto Itou y Sekai Saionji, una pareja de jóvenes que comenzaron como amigos, pasaron de eso a confidentes, luego amantes y ahora futuros padres.

Tres días han pasado desde que Sekai y yo nos reconciliamos aun así nadie aparte de nosotros lo sabe aunque será cuestión de tiempo, en clases no andamos juntos por ahora por acuerdo mutuo principalmente por Kotonoha aun así yo también evito estar con ella aunque ella no me ha buscado algo raro la verdad aunque pronto romperé esa indiferencia aun así me mantengo en contacto con Sekai todos los días por teléfono por eso ahora ya decidimos que es hora de tratar lo de Kotonoha.

-Así que por eso es que llevaste a Katsura-san a tu casa- esto es lo que me dijo Sekai después de que le explique el estado en que estaba Kotonoha en realidad me asustaba un poco como Kotonoha no pareciera que estuviera en este mundo era incluso aterrador pero sabia eso era mi culpa aunque también solo tenia que explicar a Sekai.

-Si, Kotonoha estaba hablando sola era algo que me estaba dando cuenta desde lejos mientras me le acercaba además comenzó a hablar cosas sin sentido y además se sentía sin vida era como hablar con un zombi- recordando aquel horrible momento.

-Ya veo.

-Si en realidad ni siquiera sabía que hacer así que hice lo primero que se me ocurrió y luego tu me llamaste y me sentía mas presionado por eso te hable de esa manera porque a lo mejor ella habrá querido ir a mi casa y el que hubieras estado hay hubiera empeorado las cosas.

-Aun así termine yendo y paso lo que paso aquella vez- me dijo un poco entristecida.

-Lo siento.

-Ehhh…

-Yo debí haber evitado lo de aquella noche pero simplemente lo empeore.

-No te preocupes.

-…..

-Pero creo que debemos hacerlo en estos días.

-¿Que cosa Sekai?.

-Es que ya estoy preparada.

La mire sorprendida tan rápido digo esta embarazada además recién hace 3 días nos reconciliamos.

-¿En serio?

-Si, creo que ya debemos ir con Katsura-san y decírselo ahora que ya se todo lo que sucedió esa noche.

**Todos los que pensaron que Sekai estaba insinuándole a Makoto para volver a comenzar a tener sexo mándeme un mensaje privado para saber quienes son los mal pensados XD. Jajajaja es broma pero de todas maneras a los que lo pensaron mándenme un mensaje para saberlo ahora regreso con mi fic.**

-De todas maneras también es mi culpa.

-¿Por qué?.

-Bueno yo también lastime a Katsura-san aunque tu no hubieras querido decirle yo lo debí haber hecho después de todo ella confiaba en mi ella además hasta cierto punto es como si la hubiera usado para acercarme a ti pero cuando la conocí también la comencé a considerar como una amiga, por eso es que al principio yo te decía que no podíamos ser mas que amigos.

-…..

-Además Katsura-san también te quiere y no desee que ella nos odie a ninguno de los 2 ni nada por el estilo.

-Lo entiendo, Sekai.

-Pero también no se como lo haremos simplemente no podemos aparecer de la nada y decirle ¿como lo haremos?. –me dijo con un son de broma.

-Bueno tengo una idea- luego de eso comencé a contar lo que planeaba hacer para nuestro encuentro con Kotonoha.

La idea era sencilla pero difícil de llevar a cabo simplemente yo iba invitar a Kotonoha a conversar en el colegio obviamente seria un problema pudiera tal vez a comenzar rumores sobre mi intentando estar con las 2 al mismo tiempo bueno aunque con la fama que gane seria de lo mas obvio tampoco podíamos ir a la casa de Sekai por obvias razones, mi casa la descartare después de lo que paso esa otra noche bueno no seria muy buena idea así que por raro que parezca pensé que lo mejor seria la casa de Kotonoha con suerte Kokoro-chan estaría y con poca suerte los padres de Kotonoha pero bueno creo que hay es el lugar mas apropiado.

-Kotonoha…- llame a Kotonoha para ver como ir a su casa.

-Ah Makoto-kun estaba preocupada por ti como no nos hemos visto estos días pensaba que te había pasado algo.

-Bueno falte un día a clases pero ahora regrese- hablo del día en que Sekai y yo fuimos al doctor.

-A ya veo pero ahora ya te encuentras bien que querías hablar.

-Simplemente te quería preguntar algo.

-Si que.

-El fin de semana puedo ir a tu casa.

-Ehhh- me dijo muy sorprendida.

-Si es que quería ir a tu casa a conversar algo contigo además quiero saber si esta Kokoro-chan.

-Mmmm si va a estar pero porque.

- Simplemente es para hablar un rato.

-Si claro puedes ir como a las 12:00 a esa hora mi hermana regresa de sus clases extra.

-Gracias nos vemos.

-Makoto-kun que bueno que volviste espero que pasemos un buen momento juntos.

**En la puerta de la residencia Katsura**

-Bueno estas lista.

-En realidad no pero ya no lo podemos aplazar.

-Onee-chan has vuelto a visitarnos.

Kokoro se me abalanzo encima casi tirándome para atrás bueno no me molesto es solo una niña después de todo además así Sekai también podrá entrar.

-Ehhh Onee-chan es tu amiga del festival a es la linda chica que nos dio los dulces a mi y a Uzuki-chan.

-Si ella también va a entrar con nosotros.

Sekai se la veía muy preocupada de que Kokoro la recordara como una buena chica y bueno al menos eso esta bien pero tal vez después de lo que vaya a escuchar quizás las cosas no van a estar muy bien.

Bueno ahora ya entramos pero y donde esta Kotonoha.

-Onee-chan esta en la cocina preparando algo así que ya regresa dentro de poco.

Kokoro puso la charola con comida y se fue a su habitación.

-Makoto-kun que bueno que viniste- dijo Kotonoha feliz hasta que se dio cuenta que Sekai estaba alado mío.

-Makoto-kun.

-Kotonoha siéntate tenemos que hablar.

Ella sin ningún tipo de emoción en su cara se sentó enfrente de nosotros 2.

-¿Por qué, porque aquí esta Saionji-san?!

-Es sobre Sekai y yo es que venimos a pedirte perdón.

-No yo ya te perdone Makoto-kun e incluso a Saionji-san solo lo único que quiero es que no estén juntos y todo va a estar bien- dijo exaltada.

-No, Kotonoha nada va mejorar si dejo a Sekai y menos ahora que me necesita.

-Que de que hablas pero tu dijiste que me amabas.

-Si lo siento por haberte mentido aquello vez pero debo ser honesto conmigo, contigo y con Sekai yo la amo a ella y mas aun ahora tengo que estar a su lado incluso tu sabes porque.

-¿Por qué? No se de que estas hablando-dijo gritando.

La mire a Sekai y agarre su mano para luego volver a mirar a Kotonoha.

-Ella es la madre de mi hijo y no puedo abandonarlos a ninguno de los 2.

-Eso.

-Así que solo es eso.

La mire sorprendido como Kotonoha puede ver la vida de un niño como algo sin importancia la conozco y ella no hablaría de algo así a la ligera.

-Eso es mentira Saionji-san simplemente te miente para que te quedes a su lado y te alejes ella es una terrible persona que haría lo que sea para alejarme de ti, Makoto-kun- mientras lo decía Sekai se veía angustiada ante lo que le decía se sentía herida.

-No, no es mentira ella si esta embarazada.

-¡Es mentira!.

-Kotonoha se las intenciones que tuviste al mandarle ese mensaje a Sekai porque tu también crees que ella esta embarazada.

-Eso es….

-Aun así nosotros si fuimos a un verdadero doctor y hay lo confirmamos.

-Makoto-kun.

-Mira aquí esta la prueba lleva cerca de un mes.

Kotonoha comenzó a ver el folleto.

-Esto es…..

-…

-Saionji-san aun así te esta mintiendo a lo mejor se fue con otro chico para quedarse embarazada y decir que era tuyo para que te alejes de mi.

-Katsura-san yo nunca traicionaría a Makoto.

-Pero me traicionaste a mi no, que nos asegura de que tu no lo harías lo mismo con Makoto-kun.

-No yo lo amo a Makoto.

-Cállate no vuelvas a hablar.

-Kotonoha para yo confió en Sekai además si alguien tiene culpa aquí soy yo después de todo yo las traicione a las 2 yo la convencí yo fui tras Sekai porque dentro de mi sentía de que yo quería mas a su lado mas íntimamente a pesar de que ella no quería por ti al final yo la hice quererlo también además yo fui el que hizo que no te dijéramos ella deseaba tanto decírtelo porque ella te consideraba tu amiga y aun asi no yo tenia que seguir con mi egoísmo y mi comodidad.

-Aun asi eso que importa se que es lo que te gusta Makoto-kun.

-Kotonoha.

Inmediatamente camino hacia mí de una manera muy extraña

-Te dejare hacer lo que quieras conmigo se que tu deseas tocarme Makoto-kun aquí incluso abajo puedes incluso hacerlo conmigo aquí en cualquier momento donde quieras solo para que te alejes de Saionji-san.

Luego intento tocarme en los genitales pero yo inmediatamente le quite su mano.

-¡Kotonoha para! Kokoro-chan podría verte lo que intentas.

-¿Qué?

-Por eso es que quería hablar contigo has cambiado totalmente desde que nos conocimos ya no eres la misma todo esto es mi culpa antes ni siquiera te gustaba que te tocaran y ahora intentas hacerme esto.

-Todo esto es por ti Makoto-kun .

-Por eso es que ya no puedo andar contigo Kotonoha si yo lo sigo haciendo tu vas a cambiar peormente, además no te diste cuenta aquella noche de lo que hicimos frente a Sekai tu crees que eso esta bien y además del mensaje que le mandaste usando mi nombre, de verdad deseas que un niño inocente muera tu no eres así Kotonoha.

-Aunque yo tampoco pensé que llegaría hacerle lo mismo a Sekai aun así lo hice, por eso es que no deseo que te vuelves como yo, por eso es que me quedo con Sekai ella me necesita, mi hijo me necesita y yo la necesito, se que eres una excelente persona y podrás encontrar alguien mucho mejor que yo así que por eso es que te lo hago saber.

-Entonces es como es, siempre ha sido así.

-Siempre es Saionji-san solo ella, ella siempre se queda con todo, contigo después de que te robo de mi y cuando regresaste a mi te volvió seducir y te volvió a alejar de mi es la peor persona que hay siempre tuvo todo: Amigos, nunca nadie la trataba mal, todo mundo la quería y lo inco que era mio mi Makoto-kun.

-Katsura-san yo si te quería, tu eres mi amiga.

-Kotonoha yo también te quiero como mi amiga pero a quien amo es a Sekai.

-Si ese es el caso si eres mi amiga y tu también Makoto-kun pero amas a Saionji-san y ese niño entonces.

-Si yo los quiero a los 2.

-Entonces ¡simplemente tendré que hacer que los 2 dejen de existir para que vuelvas conmigo, Makoto-kun!- me dijo Kotonoha gritando de una manera desquiciada y abalanzándose hacia Sekai.

-¡Ahhhhhhh! – grito Sekai con desesperación cuando Kotonoha estaba cerca de ella le acerco un cuchillo a su cuello con el cual parecía que corto la fruta que nos brindo.

-¡Kotonoha, NO!.

Después de eso evite le saque a Kotonoha de encima evitando que Sekai se cortara aun así Sekai estaba en shock mientras yo la tenia abrazada.

Un poco alejados y en shock nos dimos cuenta de que viendo todo estaba Kokoro-chan y en la puerta en el Sr y Sra. Katsura enseguida la madre de Kotonoha fue abrazarla junto con Kokoro-chan mientras el señor Katsura hizo que Sekai y yo saliéramos de la casa.

-¡¿Qué le estaban haciendo a mi hija?!

-Simplemente hablamos pero el asunto era realmente serio y por eso las cosas se pusieron así.

-¡Así!, !Hablas como si no seria la gran cosa ustedes les debería dar vergüenza!.

Sekai ya no aguanto mas y rompió a llorar debido a que sabia que tenia algo de culpa aun asi ella se echaba toda a ella incluso la mia.

-Se lo explicare todo pero por favor deje que ella se vaya.

-¿Quien es ella, que es para ti?

-Es mi novia.

-No ella también debe estar aquí después de todo es su culpa también.

-Por favor se lo suplico esta embarazada.

Ante eso el señor se sorprendió y se la quedo mirando.

-Esta bien pero tu te quedas.

-Muchas gracias, Sekai espérame si quieres sigue yendo a tu casa que yo después te iré a ver.

Después de eso oyó toda mi explicación y me refiero toda la explicación muchas veces tuve que soportar sus gritos y sus acusaciones e incluso sus insultos tal vez a lo lejos Kotonoha, Kokoro-chan y su mama nos escuchaban y luego de eso cuando termine de hablar.

**¡Pum!**

Recibí el golpe mas duro que nunca he recibido en la cara me tiro en el suelo y comencé agarrarme mi rostro de dolor y luego de eso comenzó hablar el Señor Katsura y yo solo lo escuche.

-Eso es por haberle hecho todo eso a mi hija.

-…..

-Aun así te deseo la mejor de las suertes pocos jóvenes de tu edad y creo que menos tu estarían dispuestos a tener una familia en realidad lo único que quizás que considere bueno de ti es esa decisión que tomaste.

-¿Que sucederá con Kotonoha? También me preocupa ella

-NO te preocupes yo me encargo de mi hija solo vete.

Luego de eso cerro la puerta y me doy cuenta de que eso nos espera a mi y a Sekai de ahora en adelante y no es para nada fácil que tal vez uno de nuestros hijos se encuentren con alguien como yo y les suceda lo mismo que a Kotonoha yo hare todo lo posible para evitar que eso suceda.

**En la casa de Sekai**

-Bueno así que finalmente pasamos por lo mas difícil- me dijo Sekai algo aliviada.

-Si, pero nos hace falta algo.

-Si lo se tendremos que decírselo a tu mama y a la mía me pregunto como lo tomaran.

-Bueno creo que mucho mejor de la manera como yo lo tome- le dije bromeando.

-Jajajaja es verdad no te muevas tengo que curarte ahí.

-Auch ese señor de verdad golpea duro.

-Si, oye Makoto .

-¿Qué?

-Te gustaría, tal vez tu sabes hacerlo, bueno a pasado bastante tiempo y además después de todo lo que hiciste por mi quisiera compensarte.

-En serio- le dije bien emocionado.

-Claro porque no, es mejor que estemos de buen humor para cuando se los digamos a nuestros padres- me dijo sonriendo.

-Esta bien.

**Bueno amigos este es el fin del 4to capitulo es el mas largo por que tenia que ver con Kotonoha las demás serán un poco mas cortos además pensaba dividirlo en dos pero me dio pereza y dos cosas importantes.**

**Acerca de la broma del principio era nomas para molestar aunque si termino siendo eso estamos hablando de Makoto asi que no creo que el aguante mucho Jajajaja es broma pero lo puse para molestar.**

**Aunque a lo referente a como actuo Kotonoha ella si tiene esa clase de actitudes se las muestran tanto en el anime, manga y en los finales malos del videojuego ademas como el anime esta basado en el videojuego que fue el primer producto en salir y es donde muestra mayormente esa actitud.**

**El siguiente capitulo no será tan dramático para darles un pequeño respiro.**

**Cuídense y déjenme sus reviews, comentarios cuando gusten.**


	5. Experiencia

**Experiencias.**

**Muchos dicen que la experiencia es la mejor manera de aprender las cosas pero en vez de vivirlas es preferible oír a quienes lo han vivido aunque para muchas personas ya es muy tarde.**

-Vaya, Makoto todavía quieres seguir con esto sabes que mi mama regresara en cualquier momento- dijo Sekai mientras se estaba acomodando la ropa lo raro de esto es que no andaba con ropa de casa si no con su traje de mesera que uso en el festival escolar.

-Vamos un momento mas es que no puedo resistirme a como te ves en tu traje de mesera.

-No, sabes que nos podrían atrapar haciendo esto- decía mientras Makoto la estaba toqueteando mientras ella se reía entre dientes (no voy a decir a que lugares en especifico pero ya se imaginan).

-De todas maneras tu mama va a saber que ya hicimos esto cuando le contemos cuando ella llegue.

-Si pero tu sabes que seria muy vergonzoso que nos viera haciendo esto al menos para mi.

-Lo se pero es que lo intento pero no puedo resistirme además en el festival no tuvimos ninguna oportunidad de descansar y hacerlo es mas creo que me debes una muy grande por que esa vez me golpeaste muy duro Jajajaja.

-Por eso es que acepte pero ya vamos unas cuantas horas en esto además te gustaría que cuando vayamos con tu mama yo te haga esto - dijo Sekai mientras gemía un poco.

-Me encantaría sabes que podría estar todo el tiempo así.

-Tonto.

Para que el luego la besara y continuaran teniendo relaciones.

Mientras Makoto y Sekai seguían con sus asuntos privados entre manos se escuchaba que alguien sin hacer mucho ruido entro en su casa junto en ese momento Sekai y Makoto gimieron casi al mismo tiempo en un tono muy alto e iban seguir haciéndolo hasta que la voz de una mujer se escucho.

-Estoy en casa- dijo una mujer joven que se había dado cuenta del ruido que hacían.

**En el cuarto de Sekai.**

-Si ves que te dije mama iba a llegar en cualquier momento ahora estamos en problemas- dijo Sekai mientras se arreglaba su traje aunque tenia pensado cambiarse de ropa yo no iba a ver tiempo para eso ya que una conversación incomoda se acercaba.

-Ah esta bien tenias razón pero además yo soy al que tu mama se va a llevar una mala impresión – decía Makoto mientras el se acomodaba los pantalones.

Y justo en ese momento.

-Sekai estas ahí escuche algo extraño y además… Ehhh – dijo la señora mientras veía a su hija con ropa de mesera totalmente ruborizada algo despeinada y con su traje con sus botones un poco abiertos.

-¿Sekai que haces con esa ropa no me digas que te la estabas probando o jugando con ellas como cuando eras niña, tu te probabas los uniformes del trabajo?.

Mientras la madre de Sekai decía eso Makoto se reía un poco mientras se escondía debajo de la cama.

-¡Mama! Por que dices eso era un secreto cuando me descubriste haciendo eso.

-Pero por que te pones asi si estamos las dos solas aquí ¿no?.

-Bueno es verdad.

-Sekai tu habitación huele un poco raro además que son esas servilletas que están en el suelo.

-Ehhh, no lo se debe ser tu imaginación.

-Mmmm tal vez pero que pasara si me siento un rato aquí y pongo esto aquí encima esto- dicho esto la mama de Sekai lanzo algo pesado encima de la cama y justo en ese momento.

-¡Ahhhhh eso duele de verdad, pesa bastante! – dijo Makoto que salió brincando debajo de la cama.

Cuando Makoto salió el y Sekai se quedaron petrificados cuando se dieron cuenta de que la madre de Sekai estaba en frente de ellos además Makoto se les estaban cayendo los pantalones, ambos estaban en el momento mas embarazoso de sus vidas y ninguno podían decir ni una sola palabra. Aun así hablo la madre de Sekai.

-Vaya así que esto estabas escondiendo y por que no me habías presentado antes a tu novio, Sekai – dijo la madre de Sekai.

Aun así ellos seguían helados.

-No te pongas así yo soy la madre de Sekai, Youko Saionji un gusto conocerte.

-Gusto en conocerla.

-Tu nombre.

-Ehhh.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Mi nombre es Itou Makoto perdón.

-Ahhhhh así que tu eres Makoto-kun Sekai siempre pasaba hablando de ti junto con Set-chan( Set-chan es Setsuna así la llama la madre de Sekai para los que no saben en los videojuegos así la llama).

-Set-chan a se refiera a Kiyoura.

-Así es siempre habla con ella de una manera tan dulce sobre ti después de todo Sekai siempre lo hacia desde el inicio de este año.

-¡Mama! Makoto no necesita saber eso.

-Ehhh pero si es tu novio debe saber todo sobre ti.

-Si, Sekai deja que Youko-san hable.

-Si, pero es realmente vergonzoso- dijo Sekai sonrojada.

-Te ves muy linda cuando te pones asi jajaja.- dijo Makoto

-Makoto, bueno ya lo sabes me gustabas desde que comenzó el año escolar.

-Jajajaja bueno pero no creo que deberíamos hablar en estos momentos aquí que tal si hablamos afuera.

-Si además aquí en esta habitación huele a chico si saben a lo que me refiero- dijo mientras se reía la madre de Sekai los dos estaban ruborizados.

-Bueno pero déjenme cambiarme también- luego de eso Makoto se fue al baño a acomodarse la ropa mientras la Madre de Sekai los esperaba en la mesa.

Cuando los dos salieron.

-Traje un poco de Bávarois era solo para mi y Sekai lo siento Makoto-kun.

-No importa coman nomas.

- Makoto si quieres puedes comer un poco del mío además es tu favorito - le dijo dándole una cucharada en la boca.

- Esta bien- dijo sonriendo.

-Sabes que también es el favorito de Sekai recuerdo que una vez traje para nosotras dos pero como después de eso me fui a dormir ella se lo comió todo, vaya hija que tengo no crees.

-¡Mama!.

-Jajajaja bueno cuando estuvimos en el festival ella le gustaba comerse los dulces que yo preparaba así que hubo que hacer mas.- dijo Makoto mientras se reia.

-Makoto, de que lado estas además tu también te los comiste conmigo además estaban deliciosos.

**Después de una divertida y buena conversación las verdaderas noticias se aproximaban.**

-Bueno eso fue divertido pero Youko-san tenemos algo que decirle - le dijo Makoto algo serio.

-A cierto mama hay algo que te debemos decir.

- ¿Que? Acaso me pensabas presentar a tu novio hoy pero arruine la sorpresa lo siento Sekai.

-Si, pero hay otra cosa que te queríamos decir.

-Ahhh si que.

-Bueno la verdad es que yo mmmm…. Makoto díselo tu.

-Ehhhhh por que yo, si ella es tu mama- tenia miedo de cómo reaccionaria Youko-san.

-Pero es que no es fácil.

-¿Que, que me quieren decir?.

-Bueno la verdad es que Sekai esta…..

-Makoto dile rápido creo que yo mmmm.

Enseguida Sekai corrió para el lavadero y vomito quizás por la presión del momento.

-Ehhhhh vaya ya me di cuenta.

-¿En serio?- la verdad es realmente obvio que Youko-san se habrá dado cuenta después de todo ella es madre.

-Si la verdad es que Sekai esta embarazada y yo soy el padre del bebe.

- La verdad si me lo suponía.

-¿En serio?- dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo.

-Si después de todo yo tuve a Sekai a la misma edad que ella tiene ahorita, así que le se por experiencia además ella se sentía deprimida y falto bastante a clases aunque pensaba que era por lo de Set-chan también pudo haber sido por que estaba embarazada.

-Mmmm bueno pudo haber sido por eso o también por algo que yo hice-lo dijo triste recordando los tiempos en que el abandono a Sekai para andar con bastantes chicas.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No, pero no sabia que tu madre te había tenido a esta edad.

-Si lo siento es algo que no tuve la oportunidad de contarte.

-Pero la verdad me sorprendió que de todas maneras que tu novio me contara esto además no crean que no me di cuenta lo que estaban haciendo hace un rato después de todo ya también tuve la edad de Sekai.

-Bueno es verdad – dijo Sekai.

-Si tiene razón.

-¿Pero que piensan hacer ahora?

-Ahora.

-Si de todas maneras tener un bebe es mucha responsabilidad además de que ahora tendrán que ver por el además de ustedes.

-Bueno yo pensaba que tal vez podría trabajar quizás iba empezar ahora.

-Makoto – le dijo Sekai sorprendida.

-Si, quizás le iba a decir mama si podía ayudarle en el hospital tal vez como enfermero además como papa es doctor también podía ayudarme.

-En serio.

-Si.

-Si eso esta muy bien pero Sekai tu también debes poner de tu parte no debes dejar a tu maravilloso novio que haga todo solo.

-Bueno yo pensaba que iba a trabajar en un trabajo mas fijo en Summer Radish para ganar un poco mas de dinero así tener para nosotros 3.

-Vaya eso esta muy bien saben ya que veo que le tienen tantas ganas a esto yo también los ayudare.

-Ehhh a que se refiere.

-Me refería a que yo te ayudaría Makoto-kun un poco, le daré obviamente dinero a Sekai en caso de que necesite además debes en cuando me gustaría estar con mi nieto así que yo se los podría cuidar aun así debes igual ver por los 3 – le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Si, a pero que hora es ya se hizo muy tarde creo que ya debería regresar a mi casa.

-Makoto-kun si quieres te puedes quedar durmiendo con Sekai- dijo bromeando.

-En serio.

-Ahhhhh Makoto será mejor que te vayas a casa yo tengo que bañarme- a lo que el se va a la puerta ella le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Y por que no se lo das en los labios- le dijo Youko en broma a su hija.

-Mama, deja de decir cosas sin sentido.

-Bueno.

Makoto se despidió de las 2 pero justo en ese momento Youko lo llamo y lo miro manera muy seria.

-En serio piensas hacer todo lo que dijiste a mi hija o le estas mintiendo.

-Ehhhhhh.

-Si sabes que solo hemos sido Sekai y yo desde el inicio y si te das cuenta de que su padre no esta con nosotros.

-Si ella me había dicho eso.

-Entonces es en serio lo que piensas hacer.

-Si hubo en una ocasión en el principio que llegue a lastimar mucho a su hija pero ahora me he dado cuenta de que la amo y además de que voy amar ese bebe tanto como la amo ella.

-Se que no va a ser nada fácil y que tal vez uno de los 2 intentemos rendirnos en algún momento pero no dejare que eso suceda.

-Ademas hay algo que le quería decir pero que sea un secreto entre los 2.

-¿Que cosa?

-Es que pensaba proponérmele, bueno en el futuro después de que nos graduemos pensaba hacerlo.

-En serio, ahora me doy cuenta que mi hija va a ser realmente feliz contigo y escogió bien, eres un excelente muchacho a diferencia de mi su tonta madre que escogió a un idiota e hizo que su hija no tuviera un padre a su lado si no que simplemente escapo estoy realmente feliz por mi nieto y ella- dijo Youko mientras lloraba un poco.

-No debe ponerse asi la verdad quizás yo soy de las personas que hay- le dijo Makoto un poco decaído.

-No eres el mejor muchacho que Sekai que pudo haber tenido.

-No la verdad he lastimado terriblemente a su hija además le estoy agradecido a ambos.

-¿Ambos?

-Si, gracias a al padre de Sekai y a especialmente a usted es que pude conocer y tener como madre de mi hijo y como novia a esta maravillosa chica.

-Sabes se que puede parecer aterrador ser padre y todo pero juntos lo lograran además tu tienes toda mi bendición- le dijo sonriendo la joven mujer.

-Arigato.

Luego Makoto mucho mas seguro se fue a su hogar para luego hablar con Sekai por el teléfono.

-Bueno eso de verdad fue un gran susto tu madre casi no atrapa en la mitad de todo.

-Si, pero hubiera sido peor si estábamos desnudos – dijo de broma.

-Jajajaja si ves te dije que era buena idea lo del traje.

-En realidad no tenias pensado eso verdad- le dijo Sekai sabiendo que Makoto no hablaba en serio.

-No, la verdad no pero ¿Mañana quieras salir a algún lado?.

-Que te refieres a una cita.

-Claro eres mi novia, no.

-Snifff…

-Sekai te sucede algo por que lloras.

-No, es solo que estoy feliz de que me trates así. Makoto es que no sabes lo feliz que me hace sentir que me reconozcas así incluso ahora.

-Te lo mereces y mas.

-Arigato, bueno nos vemos mañana.

-Si, pero mañana mama vuelve en la noche así que pensaba que hablaríamos mañana con ella además mañana podríamos repetir lo de hoy.

-Makoto solo piensas en eso no.

-Jajajaja perdón bueno hasta mañana.

-Si, buenas noches.

**Mañana después de la cita cercana a la casa de Makoto.**

Makoto y Sekai regresaban de su cita cuando cercana a las casas estaba una niña pequeña era la hermanita menor de Makoto Itaru Itou.

-Onii-chan llegaste.

-Ehhh quien es ella, Makoto.

-Itaru que haces aquí no se supone que nos deberías visitar hoy.

-Ehhh asi que es tu hermana menor.

-Lo que pasa es que odio estar con mi papa quiero estar contigo Onii-chan – decía en un dulce e infantil tono cuando iba a abrazar a Makoto.

Cuando Itaru abrazo a Makoto ella se dio cuenta de que Sekai lo tenia agarrado del brazo e Itaru puso cara de molesta.

-¿Por que, Onii-chan lo esta sujetando esa chica?.

Sekai ponía cara de sorprendida.

-Acaso me piensa quitar a Onii-chan y que ya no me quiera eres una chica mala y fea, te odio, no me separaras de Onii-chan.

-Itaru no le digas eso a Sekai ella es mi nvia vamos discúlpate- le dijo Makoto sin gritarle pero firme.

-Pero.

-Discúlpate por favor.

-Lo siento- lo dijo con los ojos llorosos.

-No te preocupes Itaru-chan, vamos seamos amigas que no te alejare de tu Onii-chan de acuerdo- le dijo sonriendo.

-En serio.

-Si.

Luego de eso entramos los 3 a mi hogar Sekai le hizo algo de comer a Itaru y después se puso a jugar con ella a Itaru enseguida le agrado Sekai y me doy cuenta de que es excelente con los niños y de que será una buena madre.

-Tadaima – dijo la madre de Makoto que justo llegaba.

-Mmm Itaru que haces aquí no se supone que deberías estar con tu papa. Ehhh quien es esta chica.

-Mama no te preocupes que me quedare aquí con Onii-chan ya conoces a su novia es Sekai-chan.

-Si mi nombre es Saionji Sekai.

-Un gusto conocerte.

-Ehhh Itaru estas toda sucia será mejor que te bañes.- le dijo la madre de Makoto.

-Pero no quiero.

-Vamos tienes que bañarte y limpiar tu ropa.

-Pero no quiero.

-¡Itaru!

-Bueno pero no quiero meterme sola quiero que Sekai-chan se meta conmigo.

-Ehhhhh.

-Bueno Itaru-chan si quieres vamos y podríamos jugar un rato.

-Siiiiiiii.

Luego de eso Sekai e Itaru se metieron a bañarse juntas.

-Vaya tienes una excelente novia de verdad que estoy feliz de que hayas encontrado a alguien tan linda.

-Ah si mama quisiera que habláramos de algo importante.

-Claro.

**Dentro del baño mientras Itaru y Sekai se bañaban juntas.**

-Onii-chan de verdad te debe querer.

-En serio?

-SI Onii-chan nunca me había hablado asi aunque no me gusta recuerdo que el solo se ponía asi cuando papa le hablaba mal a mama- decía Itaru.

-Si yo también lo quiero.

-Sabes si Onii-chan te quiere yo también te puedo querer.

-Muchas gracias de verdad.

-Si tu serias mi Onee-chan.

-Que bueno por que yo siempre quise tener una hermanita.

-Oye Sekai-chan si tu te llevas tan bien con Onii-chan.

-Si que pasa.

-¿También te bañas con el como yo lo hago?.

Sekai se veía totalmente ruborizada roja como un tomate porque ellos ya habían hecho eso antes porque el baño de Makoto era realmente grande pero ellos precisamente no se iban a bañar bueno iban con ese propósito pero terminaban haciendo otras cosa y estar le traía algunos recuerdos.

-Bueno tal vez.

-Entonces después podríamos tal vez bañarnos los 3 juntos.

-Después si hay oportunidad.

**Después de bañarse Itaru y Sekai comenzaron a vestirse pero justo en ese momento escucharon un grito de afuera.**

-¡Mama! Despierta.

Inmediatamente salieron para ver que había sucedido para ver a la mama de Makoto desmayada en el suelo mientras Makoto la intentaba despertar.

-¿Por que mama se quedo dormida en el suelo?.

**Bueno este es el final del capitulo 5 tambien bien largo pero con muchas situaciones incomodas.**

**Datos especiales.**

**La madre de Sekai se llama Youko Saionji y aparece en los juegos de School days y las ovas para los que no saben.**

**Los padres de Makoto los dos trabajan en un hospital su mama como enfermera y su padre como doctor también visto en el juego y manga.**

**Itaru si es el nombre de la hermana menor de Makoto y tiene 5 años es uno de los personajes mas lindos de todos pero solo aparece en el juego.**

**El padre de Sekai aparece en Summer Days aunque ella creo que no lo conoce o no sabe que el es su padre después los dare mas detalles.**

**Ahora voy a ponerme a planear en el nuevo capitulo nos vemos.**


	6. Lazos reconectados

**Lazos reconectados.**

-¡Makoto!, ¿tu mama esta bien?- dijo Sekai en voz alta.

-No lo se solo le conté simplemente, luego grito y se desmayo.

-Bueno tampoco debes ponerte como si no fuera la gran cosa debió a ver sido un gran impacto.

-Tienes razón el saber que su hijo va a ser papa y que conoce a su novia la cual es quien esta embarazada no es algo que sucede todos los días.

-¿Qué cosa le contaste a mama Onii-chan?- le pregunto Itaru mientras veía extrañada a su mama en el suelo.

-Eh nada importante Itaru simplemente es que se emociono mucho y ya- le dijo Makoto tratando de evitar de que su pequeña hermana supiera la verdad del asunto

-Si, Itaru-chan no te preocupes que tu mama va a estar bien sabes que tu Onii-chan no sabe decir bien las cosas – dijo Sekai tratando de formar parte de la defensa de Makoto.

-Mmmm escuche que Sekai-chan decía que ella podía estar embarazada- decía deduciendo la niña.

-Y a papa me conto dice que cuando mama me tuvo estuvo embarazada entonces…

Makoto y Sekai se dieron de que la pequeña niña iba a atinarle a la verdad así que antes de que pudieran hablar ella dijo.

-Así que Onii-chan y Sekai-chan están embarazados los 2 – dijo

Makoto suspiro ante la inocencia de su hermana mientras que Sekai simplemente se rio ante la ternura de la niña luego de eso Sekai le lleva a Makoto a un lado para decirle.

-Makoto digámosle a tu hermana después de todo ya sospecha.

-No, es muy pequeña para eso no sabemos como reaccionara.

-Creo que mucho mejor que tu mama. Vamos después de todo tarde o temprano lo sabrá ¿no?.

-Bueno esta bien díselo – dijo Makoto con un poco de duda.

-Itaru-chan ven aquí un momento con los 2- le dijo con cariño Sekai.

-¿Qué sucede Sekai-chan?- le dijo la dulce Itaru.

-Es verdad en parte lo que dices.

-¿En serio?

-Si, es que lo que sucede es que yo estoy embarazada de tu Onii-chan.

-Ehhhhh.

-Asi es Onii-chan va a ser papa.

-¿En serio?

-Si y vas a tener como una hermanita.

-En serio voy a tener una hermanita ¿YO?

-…

-¿Itaru estas bien?- le dijo Makoto al ver que su hermana estaba bien callada

-¿Itaru-chan te sucede algo?- le dijo Sekai un poco preocupada.

-Ves que te dije no debíamos decirle algo como esto quizás no entiende para nada y por eso se podría poner triste- le reclamo Makoto.

-Lo siento quizás tenias razón- justo en ese momento cuando Makoto se veía molesto.

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiii!. Voy a tener una pequeña hermana que emoción, si que emoción- dijo Itaru mientras andaba brincando para luego abrazarlos a Sekai y a Makoto al mismo tiempo.

-Que te dije le iba a gustar.

-Bueno parece que si- le dijo Makoto sonriendo.

-Mama despierta para que sepas las grandes noticias que nos tiene Onii-chan y Sekai-chan – le dijo Itaru a su madre inconsciente mientras la sacudía.

-Itaru no le hagas eso a mama que se puede enfadar.

**Un rato después que la madre de Makoto despertó comenzaron a hablar del tema del embarazo de Sekai y los planes de ambos mientras Itaru estaba muy emocionada por la noticia de su pequeña sobrina.**

-Itaru, tranquilízate por favor deja de brincar por hay.

-Y mama que te pareció, dime algo.

-Bueno no se por donde empezar- le dijo la mama de Makoto.

-Bueno pero dime algo- le dijo Makoto preocupado.

-La verdad lo único que te puedo decir es que estoy sorprendida quizás lo principalmente que me siento ahorita por que no pensaría que bueno a esta edad llegarías a ser padre.

-¿Estas decepcionada?

-No.

-¿En serio?.

-No, tomaste tu responsabilidad como todo un hombre a pesar de lo joven que eres.

-Si, yo también me sorprendí cuando finalmente tomo la responsabilidad – le dijo bromeando Sekai.

-Además veo que has conseguido una excelente novia, es muy linda además veo que será buena madre en un pequeño rato y ya le ha agradado a Itaru, pensaba que iba estar molesta porque otra chica le iba a quitar a su Onii-chan.

-Bueno algo así mas o menos paso pero ya nos entendemos, no Itaru-chan- le dijo Sekai a la pequeña niña emocionada.

-Si Sekai-chan me va a dar un hermanito entonces por eso es que la quiero mucho- para que la niña vaya y la abrazara.

-Bueno pero mama cerca de lo que te dije crees que no habrá ningún problema.

-Mmmm de que si puedes ayudar en el hospital creo que si, siempre se necesita mas personal lo único es que no será algo fijo y el horario no será como el mío porque tienes que ir a clases, la paga no será tanta pero es algo además tendrás com días libres a la semana dependiendo de cómo vayan las cosas en el hospital, aunque habrá veces que tendrás que quedarte en horarios mas tardados- le dijo la madre de Makoto explicándole sobre el trabajo que podrían ofrecerle.

-Ahhhhh eso suena como mucho trabajo, pero no hay remedio es lo que hay- dijo Makoto suspirando.

-Vaya Makoto como que si eres el único que tiene que trabajar yo también tendré que ir a trabajar mas seguido en Summer Radish- le dijo Sekai reclamando.

-Es más fácil para ti ya que tu mama es la dueña.

-En serio Sekai-chan has hecho un gran trabajo en realidad mi hijo a la hora de trabajar nunca tiene ganas de nada pero gracias a ti lo veo que se ha hecho un mejor chico.

-Bueno así es Makoto de todas maneras lo queremos no – le dijo mientras Sekai, la madre de Makoto y su hermana se reian de el.

-Oye no se rían a que te refieres con eso.

**2 meses de embarazo y medio tiene en estos momentos hasta ahora.**

**Después de eso Sekai se termino yendo a su casa a lo cual la acompañaron la madre de Makoto, Itaru y Makoto luego unos días en el restaurante Radish.**

Hay en la parte de atrás del restaurante un par de jóvenes se besan apasionadamente.

-Ya para que no podemos hacer esto aquí estamos en mi descanso- dijo Sekai mientras alejaba un poco a Makoto.

-Esta bien pero y si después vamos a mi casa.

-Makoto dije que no es no hoy no puedo- le dijo Sekai firmemente.

-Ahhh, esta bien- dijo Makoto suspirando.

-Además viniste a visitarme simplemente a si que bueno que viniste.

-Bueno aun así tengo un poco de hambre me quedare un rato a comer aquí.

- Si quieres yo te sirvo- le dijo Sekai mientras sonreía.

Mientras hablaban y entraban agarrados de la mano unos de los meses un adulto joven los miraba a los 2 mientras entraban.

Después de un rato de que Makoto termino de comer lo acompañaron Sekai y su madre en la mesa después de que se cerro el restaurante se quedaron hablando un rato el mismo mesero los vio mientras hablaban para después irse del restaurante mientras ellos hablaban de un persona un poco olvidada debía a su actual locación y lejanía.

-Si eso es muy gracioso, pero Sekai con todo lo que has pasado te has olvidado de alguien- le dice insinuándole acerca de una persona.

-¿Quien? Hay alguien o algo que me olvidado hacer, Makoto tu sabes de que habla.

-Enserio también ni yo se que es a lo que se refiere Youko-san.

-Sekai es de alguien muy importante con el que ya no has podido tener contacto.

-Mmmm….. Ahhhhh hablas de Setsuna la verdad con tanto que ha pasado no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar o escribirle aunque ella no me ha escrito cartas tampoco – le dice Sekai recordando que Setsuna tal vez se sienta muy apenada para escribirle porque no le dijo que se mudaba.

-Es verdad que no le has escrito a Kiyoura desde que se fue a Francia incluso después que hablamos sobre ella.

-¿Sobre Set-chan? – pregunto la madre de Sekai.

-Es complicada mama de todas maneras tal vez seria bueno escribirle.

-Si deberías ser tu quien de el primer de paso son amigas de la infancia ella siempre te ayudo.

-Si, siempre lo hizo le debo bastante- mientras decía eso ella y Makoto se miraban felices el uno al otro.

-Makoto le escribiré una carta a Setsuna pero quisiera que me ayudes.

-Si pero en que no soy bueno escribiendo cartas.

-No te preocupes pero es que hay unas cosas que quiero que hagamos para la carta de Setsuna.

-¿Como que?

-Ya lo sabrás.

**Alrededor de 2 días pasan para que luego Makoto y Sekai escriban una carta a Setsuna directamente a Francia la carta estaba llena de sorpresas que Setsuna iba a descubrir cuando una semana después finalmente llega a su destino en Francia.**

-Set-chan te ha llegado una carta- le dijo la madre de Setsuna.

-¿Así de donde?.

- Es de Japón.

-Quien será Nanami, Hikari, Yamagata-san.

-Es que te olvidas de alguien importante.

-¿Quién?

-Sekai pues quien mas tu mejor amiga.

**Pensamiento de Setsuna.**

Sekai en serio me escribiste pensaba que ibas estar muy molesta por lo de que no te dije que me iba a Francia que me odiabas, que perdí a mi mejor amiga con quien yo quería que siempre estuviéramos unidas y juntas pero también esta mi familia principalmente mama y tuve que separarme de tu lado y ya no pude cuidarte algo que me agradaba hacer aunque también esta lo de Itou a lo mejor lo descubrió ella lo amaba tanto y aun asi por un simple recuerdo sin sentido tome un poco prestado de lo que te pertenecía bueno no debo apresurarme tal vez me reclame de todas maneras lo única manera de saberlo es leyendo la carta.

Setsuna se fue a su cuarto y se sentó para leer la carta en el escritorio.

_Para: Setsuna mi mejor amiga._

_De: Sekai Saionji._

_Setsuna desde el mismo día que te fuiste pasaron muchas cosas aquí en Japón principalmente a mi aunque debo admitir que el día que te fuiste fue comenzaron los peores días que he tenido en mi vida lo único que te reprochare y te diré que no me gusto para nada es que no me dijeras que te ibas a Francia que pensabas no entiendo como mi mejor amiga no debes guardarme secretos sino que debiste decírmelo se que hubiera intentado detenerte pero aun así al final lo hubiera entendido pero eso ya no importa ahora te hablare sobre como ha ido todo aquí._

_Desde el mismo día que te fuiste cosas horribles me sucedieron descubrí lo que hizo Makoto que andaba con otra chica a mis espaldas luego después de eso todo simplemente empeoro después supe lo de que saliste de Japón y me hundí en la peor depresión que he tenido, aun así Makoto no estuvo en esos momentos conmigo se puso andar con mas chicas, finalmente después de todo eso intente que regresara a mi simplemente para enterarme de que comenzó a volver a salir con Katsura-san y por ella también supe lo que sucedió entre tu y Makoto, Makoto me trato de manera terrible y simplemente .Aun así te escribo porque eres mi mejor amiga nada va a romper el lazo y el vinculo que tenemos te querré siempre serás mi mejor amiga nada nos separara ni la distancia ni el amor que sentí, siento o sentiré por Makoto. Hablando de Makoto después de todo lo horrible que pase las cosas mejoraron y como una imagen habla mas que mil palabras hay miras el par de fotos._

Después de eso Setsuna al leer la parte de la carta sus ojos se comenzaron a poner vidriosos no hasta que vio la foto primera foto que mando es que comenzó a salir lagrimas de sus ojos la cual era de Makoto abrazando a Sekai por atrás mientras agarraba su vientre y ella agarrando sus manos muy sonrientes.

-Vaya si lo logre pensaba que iban a ser palabras contra el viento pero parece que tenia razón en cuanto a Itou y Sekai- dijo Setsuna mientras salían lagrimas de sus ojos.

Y cuando vio la segunda foto por así decirlo se llevo el mas grande susto, emoción de su vida la foto era nada mas y nada menos que la ecografía de Sekai la cual indicaba que tenia 2 meses y medio de embarazo la emoción fue tan grande que Setsuna se fue para atrás de su silla.

-¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee e!.

Al final de la carta decía.

_De verdad que fue muy impactante las fotos ¿no? pero es simplemente sepas que estamos bien;)._

_Saludos Sekai, Makoto y el bebe._

**Bueno aquí esta el 6to capitulo quizás no tan emocionante como los otros pero bueno después la historia se pondrá de nuevo mas interesante.**

**Además ¿Quién será el misterioso mesero que miraba a Sekai y Makoto? ¿Sera la competencia quizás de Makoto, algún obstáculo en el camino de los 2 o alguien de importancia? Si logran adivinar dejen el review de su especulación de quien piensan que podría ser aquel personaje. Cuídense y esperen para el nuevo capitulo.**


	7. Desde la infancia

**Desde la infancia.**

**Volveré intentar hacer el fic en primera persona para que no parezca que yo estoy relatando la historia.**

**Los mejores amigos que puede haber son los que están desde el principio de tus días, que son como familia y que no importa que, siempre estuvieron y sabes que siempre estarán a tu lado.**

Después de un gran impacto Setsuna se acostó en su cama mientras también veía las fotos que le había mandado su amiga Sekai y se puso a recordar los momentos en que su amiga y ella comenzaron a hablar del actual novio de ella, Makoto.

-He investigado un poco sobre el chico que te gusta- le dijo la mejor amiga de Setsuna.

-Su nombre es Makoto Itou.

-Eso ya lo se- dije con un tono neutral como normalmente lo hago.

-Su cumpleaños es el 16 de octubre.

-Su grupo sanguíneo es O.

-De verdad ya esta bien- queriéndome evitando que Sekai siga tomándose la molestia.

-Que te salvara durante el acto de presentación es tan romántico, que emocionante - me dijo Sekai con una gran emoción.

-He oído muchas cosas buenas sobre el, parece un buen tipo.

-Tiene una buena reputación- me dijo con gran expectativa sobre el.

-Además he conseguido hacerle una foto.

-Te la mandare ¿vale?- me dijo mostrándome la foto de Itou.

En ese tiempo no sabia los sentimientos de Sekai que crecían hacia Itou hasta que ese día llego:

-¿Que asiento te toco, Setsuna?

-El cuatro- le dije mientras miraba el asiento en que me tocaba.

-Eso significa- inmediatamente ella miro el asiento 4 y se dio cuenta de que Itou se sentaba ahí.

-Setsuna. ¿Me lo cambias?- me lo dijo con gran necesidad.

-¿Sekai?- le pregunte porque al principio no entendía bien la razón del cambio.

-Cámbiamelo, por favor- lo dijo con más insistencia.

-Sekai, no me digas que.

-No….- luego de eso se puso a reír sonrojada poco a poco lo logro entender en ese momento.

-¿No puedes?- luego de eso me pregunto con un poco de preocupación en ese momento recuerdo que comencé a ver a Itou que aunque me gustaba tome la decisión que pensaba que era mas correcta.

-Este bien- luego Sekai me vio realmente feliz, se comenzó a sentar a lado de Itou y comenzó su relación.

Recordé ese momento cuando vine a Paris y sabia que las cosas no iban ir bien entre ella e Itou cuando yo me estaba yendo pensaba que debí haberme negado pero no porque me gustara Itou si no porque deseaba que ella no pasara por el sufrimiento porque iba pasar tal como lo supuse ya que me le dijo en la carta. Acepte lo que me pidió Sekai porque anteriormente ella nunca había llegado a enamorarse de un chico cuando éramos pequeñas se le hacia difícil hacer amigos varones debido a la ausencia de su padre por eso siempre fuimos las 2 juntas. Su madre, mi mama y yo siempre estuvimos a su lado casi no confiaba en los chicos porque veía lo difícil que era la vida de su mama porque no estaba su padre presente no confiaba hasta que conoció a Itou, supo que me defendió vio que el era diferente a los demás hombres era el primer chico en el cual confió y se enamoro. De esa manera Sekai podía ser mucho más feliz teniendo alguien, un muchacho en quien apoyarse. Por eso es que acepte, no le iba negar su primer amor.

Ella tenia grandes expectativas en Itou ella lo consideraba lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado, lastima que esas expectativas iban a ser destruidas.

Lo veo a Itou que mientras estaba sacando la basura del festival también comenzó a escribir algo con su celular se le cae y después miro que es un mensaje para encontrarse con una chica en el almacén del gimnasio.

-¿Le estabas escribiendo a Katsura-san? – le pregunte debido a que si era Sekai el simplemente hablaría con ella.

-No- me negó algo serio.

-¿Katsura aun esta contigo?- debido que anteriormente la había visto que Itou había estado con ella.

-NO.

-Entonces. ¿Aun sientes algo por ella?- estaba decidida a saber que sucedía con Itou y porque anda de intimo con su ex novia.

-¡Te he dicho que no!.

-Ya he roto con Kotonoha.- dijo sin seguridad.

-Me invito ayer y no fui.

-¿Si?

-Créeme, puede que aun no lo haya superado, pero con el tiempo lo hará.

-Rompe de forma adecuada con ella y cuida de Sekai. – era algo que Itou andaba postergando y ya no podía continuar así.

-Como te he dicho, ya hemos roto- me dijo decaído como para que le creyera aunque yo no le creía mucho.

-Itou, cuida solo de Sekai, por favor promételo- era lo único que deseaba de Itou.

-Kiyoura.

-No me queda tiempo.

-Te refieres…

-Me voy mañana de la ciudad.

-¿Se lo has dicho ya a Sekai?

-Aun no.

-Eso esta mal ¿no?

En el fondo sabia que estaba mal y fue algo estúpido que me doy cuenta recién ahora el no decirle a Sekai de mi transferencia. Aun así:

-No se lo diré hasta que me prometas que cuidaras solo de Sekai- era mi único deseo tenia todas mis fuerzas esas palabras que le decía.

-Sekai necesita alguien en quien apoyarse- esperaba que Itou entendiera cuan importante era para ella.

Itou se veía interesado en el bienestar de Sekai algo, menos era por mis ojos era lo que veía.

-Dimos por sentado que estaríamos juntas para siempre.

-Nos consideramos como las dos mitades de un todo- yo consideraba que para Sekai Itou también era eso para ella como para entregarle todo su ser.

-Por eso….

-Solo la conozco desde el segundo trimestre y hemos empezado a salir desde hace poco.

-Pedirme que la cuide es muy repentino.

Ante eso me doy cuenta de que Itou no se ha dado cuenta de cuan importante es el para Sekai.

Después de eso llego Katsura-san y comenzó ha decir que ella era la novia de Itou creo que para ya pararla también hice cosas terribles y he sentido la necesidad de poder pedirle perdón aun así me decepcionaba cada vez mas de Itou al principio como se enojo del beso que le di supuse que todavía era una buena persona porque se sentía mal por Katsura-san, pero después descubrí que andaba con otra chica aparte de Sekai y Katsura-san.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

Lo siguiente que hice no se si fue una buena o mala decisión pero al menos logre conocer los verdaderos sentimientos de Itou.

Estoy en el cuarto de Itou el obviamente estaba dormido por eso me recibe asi al menos es bien educado por que me ofrece algo de tomar aun así yo no lo deseaba.

-Lo de pasar tiempo juntos pensaba que era una mentira para alejar a Kotonoha- mientras lo dijo me ofreció de beber pero no quería aun así parecía desviar el tema.

-¿No te ibas por la noche?

-Antes de eso tengo algo que decir – era mi ultima oportunidad así que tenia que hablar.

-Itou, después de eso ¿Qué estabas haciendo en el armario del gimnasio?- lo dije refiriéndome a después de lo de Katsura-san.

-Eso no te incumbe ¿Vale?.

-Es por Sekai- el ir a la casa de Itou es por ella solo quiero saber en las manos de quien es que la pienso dejar.

-Aun que te lo pedí.

-NO es que ya no me guste Sekai- eso obviamente lo se, su lazo si es fuerte pero no se que pensar de Itou en estos momentos.

-Eso fue como decirlo.

-Rompe con ella también- cuando dije eso se vio como que no deseaba hacerlo.

-Si Sekai se llega a enterar de esto.

-¿Me has guardado el secreto?- el se vio sorprendió ante eso.

-No podría decírselo de ninguna manera.

-¿Por qué te estas esforzando tanto?- me pregunta Itou con interés hacia mi y porque guardo su secreto.

-Es por Sekai- era una verdad a medias en parte también era un poco por el pero mas por Sekai.

-¿No será porque tu también me amas?

-¡Eso no es verdad!- tenia que terminar esa conversación para hablar de lo que era mas importante.

-Pero no me odias ¿verdad?

-Pude sentir la pasión en el beso de ayer.

-¡Te equivocas!- luego de eso se puso encima mío para comenzar a besarme a pesar de mi resistencia el insistía y ya no podía mas.

-Rompe con esa chica también- se lo dije con lagrimas Itou se vio sorprendido al verme asi.

-Tal como hiciste con Kotonoha, por favor.

-Te dejare hacer lo que sea conmigo si me lo prometes, lo que sea- lo dije nunca me había sentido tan débil y quizás iba a traicionar a mi mejor amiga con la excusa de que era por su bien pero..

-Yo…..

**Pensamiento de Makoto.**

Kiyoura de verdad piensa ir tan lejos por Sekai incluso esta dispuesta a dejarme que le haga lo que sea ella es una persona realmente fuerte y ahora se la ve totalmente derrotada y lo único que de mi es una promesa aunque tal vez lo desee la única vez que la he visto así fue en la ceremonia de apertura cuando yo la ayude y ahora yo soy la persona soy como ellos estoy dispuesto aprovecharme de Kyoura por mi propio placer y lastimar a Sekai con su mejor amiga yo no puedo simplemente no puedo.

-Lo siento – me dijo Itou levantándose de la cama.

-Eh que sucede.

-Por haberte presionado de esta manera nunca se me a pasado por la cabeza hacerle a una chica algo como esto pero ahora lo estoy, haciendo.

-Itou.

-No te das cuenta te estoy obligando esto no esta bien, yo no estoy bien, yo no puedo hacerlo.

-Itou, que hay de esa chica me prometes que no andarás con ella y cuidaras de Sekai.

-No, no puedo Kyoura se que me gusta Sekai y la quiero pero bueno no quiero dejar lo que me ofrece Otome es que no se que me sucede antes me hubiera sido realmente fácil escoger a Sekai y dejar a Otome porque antes yo estaba seguro de lo que sentía se que simplemente aprovecho los sentimientos de Otome para mi provecho y que esta mal, pero al mismo tiempo el placer que me da hace que yo busque mas no se que me sucede, cuando todo se ha vuelto complicado, cuando he comenzado a actuar así, será que soy realmente así o me estoy volviendo así no puedo ni siquiera saber eso, ni siquiera nunca me imagine que te hiciera algo como esto presionar a una chica hacer algo que no quiere aunque yo te guste no esta bien.

-Entonces Itou cual es tu respuesta- estaba deseosa de saber que les deparaba.

-No, no te puedo prometer algo que no estoy seguro que hare lo siento, no estoy seguro pienso ahora que todo lo que hago esta mal pero no hago nada para cambiarlo y no te puedo dar una seguridad de que hare lo que me pides – mientras lo decía mostraba la mas grande sinceridad que había asi que simplemente me levante me llevo hasta la puerta pero antes de irme le dije.

-Gracias, Itou.

-¿Por que?

-Fuiste sincero conmigo y al menos demuestra que queda algo bueno en ti, no deseo que simplemente me endulces los oídos si no que solo deseaba la verdad.

Ante eso se quedo mirando a un lado.

-Cuídate- me dijo el.

-Gracias, pero cuídate mas tu y buena suerte porque necesitaras bastante.

Después de eso vine y llegue a Paris las cosas me han ido bien en mi nuevo colegio hasta ahora aunque extra; o a mis viejos amigos si me he sabido adaptar, pero hasta ahora solo he pensado en esa noche y después de eso que sucedió solo he estado preocupada no le había escribido a Sekai por temor a saber que iba a suceder en Japón pero esta carta es lo mejor que me ha sucedido hasta ahora, pero en cambio hay otra cosa que deseo hacer:

-Mama, cuando podría ir a unas vacaciones a Japón.

-Por abril pero porque lo preguntas.

-Es que hay muchas sorpresas en Japón mama te las contare.

**En Japón en el instituto Sakakino.**

Dos meses y medio han pasado desde que todo mundo comenzó a hablar bastante de mi cuando se supo que Sekai estaba embarazada de mi aun asi desde que regrese con ella y ya se hizo publico deje de estar en boca de todos aun asi otros rumores se han comenzado al principio hoy que una chica de la clase 1-4 se había retirado del instituto, al principio no le tome mucha atención luego escuche que tal vez la razón era porque unas chicas de su clase la molestaban bastante y se aprovechaban bastante de ella incluso en el festival escolar luego de eso recordé lo que nos dijo a mi y a Sekai de que la trataban mal Sekai y yo nos terminamos dando cuenta que fue Kotonoha quien dejo el instituto Taisuke también me lo dijo pero no lo nombraba tanto por Hikari se ponía celosa y molesta con el, aun asi quería averiguar quien fue responsable ya que abusaban de Kotonoha aunque mayormente es por mi quizás que dejo el colegio deseo saber quien mas le hizo mal a Kotonoha pero primero tuve darle aviso a alguien muy importante.

-¡NO, definitivamente no!- me dijo Sekai con gran firmeza.

-Pero, Sekai.

-Sin peros de ninguna manera te vas ir a hablar con Katou por ella fue que empezaron nuestros problemas la ultima vez recuerdas.

-Fue culpa de ambos pero principalmente mía el que Otome y yo termináramos haciendo eso.

-Aun asi no deseo que hables con ella te puede volver a engañar.

-Sekai si lo deseara hacer no te hubiera consultado ella era una amiga de mi infancia y en realidad era una buena amiga pero la utilice como lo hice con todas y sus sentimientos te diré la verdad si deseo que vuelva a ser mi amiga además recuerda que en parte ella me dejo y me hizo dar cuenta de que me sucedía, pero si intenta algo extraño no se lo dejare nunca mas te volveré a herir siempre estarás antes que yo.

-Si, pero Makoto me lo prometes.

-Si, te lo prometo solo cree en mi.

-Esta bien te creo.

Me encuentro con Otome y la llamo para hablar y me contesta de una manera educada parece que tal vez se le ha olvidado algo de lo que sucedió.

-Otome, tengo algo que preguntarte.

-¿Qué cosa, Makoto?

-La persona de tu curso que dejo el instituto ¿Quién fue?

-¿Por qué te interesa no es tu clase?

-Aun asi tengo un gran interés en ello.

-Fue Katsura.

-Lo sabia.

-Pero por que te interesa.

-Puede que Kotonoha te lo dijo pero yo anteriormente era su novio en como tu sabes ahora estoy con Sekai y además voy a tener un hijo con ella aun asi sabes que me puse andar con otra chicas aparte de ellas y la lastime bastante a ella y soy la principal razón pero oi que alguien abusaba de ella quiero saber quien era.

-Makoto de verdad quieres saberlo aunque ya no este aquí ¿Por qué?

-Ella aun sigue siendo alguien importante después de todo era mi primer novia.

-Ya veo bueno en realidad era yo y unas amigas mías.

-En serio, pero porque lo hacían Kotonoha nunca fue una mala persona y dudo que las tratara mal porque lo hacias.

-Es que pensaba que ella se aprovechaba de los chicos para su favor pero me doy cuenta de que no es asi y ahora que lo pienso fue realmente tonto el tratarla asi- se veía sincera y arrepentida al decirle eso.

-Te pido que te disculpes que tu y tus amigas se disculpen con ella yo al menos hable con ella asi que ustedes lo hagan toma aquí la dirección de su casa.

-No lo se quizás yo vaya pero no puedo decir lo mismo del resto.

-Mientras vayas tu es suficiente se que ella lo apreciara.

-Otome otra cosa, lo siento.

-¿Por qué?

-Jugué contigo y te mentí, no me importaron tus sentimientos te utilice simplemente para complacerme a mi mismo tu eras mi amiga pero no te trate como tal pero también te agradezco que me hayas dicho la verdad cuando mas lo necesitaba saber en que me estaba volviendo solo tu podias saber en realidad y gracias a ti es que he comenzado a tomar buenas decisiones.

-Te perdono Makoto tu también has sido mi amigo pero no pensaba ser amigo de un gusano como el que te estabas convirtiendo pero desde que escuche que de lo que tu y Saionji-san planeaban tener un hijo desde ese momento me di cuenta de que volviste ser mejor de lo que eras antes con una persona como lo eres ahora estaría encantada de que sea mi amigo.

-Gracias- le dijo Makoto sonriendo.

-Makoto, me puedes hacer un favor.

-Si, que sucede.

-Me podrías dar una de las fotos que teníamos de la escuela es que esa vez me enoje tanto que las bote todas- me dijo sonriendo.

-Claro no te preocupes- lo dijo Makoto mientras trago un poco de saliva al pensar que tanto le afecto a ella.

**Bueno este es el episodio 7 espero que le haya gustado tome bastante del anime para escribirlo asi que por eso me tarde mas que en otros era un episodio mas re direccionado a los sentimientos de Setsuna y a que para mi hubo mucha especulación en el capitulo 10 mas que sea para mi.**

**Mis especulaciones:**

**-Una realmente pequeña posibilidad de que Makoto no haya tenido relaciones con Setsuna porque cuando la ve llorando parece como que le afecta un poco y se ve un poco afectado y dudoso en cuanto hacerlo además no hay nada que de entender de que Setsuna se quedo durmiendo con Makoto pero eso queda opinión de cada uno el que ve.**

**En mi opinión no estoy muy seguro pero dejen sus reviews para saber que piensan de ese capitulo del anime y del fic cuídense.**

**Atención: Estoy a punto de irme en un viaje así que si no respondo a sus reviews y mensajes será porque no tengo acceso a internet.**

**Cuídense y esperen el próximo capitulo.**


	8. Rumores

**Rumores.**

**Tres meses, 3 semanas de embarazo.**

**Dentro de un negocio familiar llamado dulces Ohaara en una tarde de verano.**

Vaya finalmente llegamos a pesar de que el plan de hoy era una cita doble entre Sekai, yo y Taisuke e Hikari aun así aparte del experimentar como es una cita doble también hay otra razón por la que Sekai y yo los invitamos.

**Hace unos días atrás.**

La ceremonia de cierre ya esta punto de llegar a Sekai se nos hizo un poco difícil de pasar debido a que hemos estado ocupados con nuestros trabajos aun así los maestros nos tuvieron en consideración por eso logramos pasar con un poco de ayuda ya que era de conocimiento publicado de que Sekai y yo íbamos a tener un hijo a pesar de que al principio estaban pensando en transferirnos a diferentes institutos nuestras madres tuvieron que dar explicaciones y de esa manera logramos seguir en Sakakino aun así cercana a la ceremonia de cierre Sekai y yo comenzamos a escuchar rumores ya no tan relacionados a nosotros, la persona que estaba en boca de todos era: Kotonoha.

Todos los rumores de su salida del colegio fueron bastantes por ejemplo algunos pensaban que también la había dejado embarazada a ella y porque escogí a Sekai ella simplemente se fue aunque no era muy escuchado, otros decían de que hubo tenia una enfermedad psicológica debido a que las chicas con las que practicaba educación física la veían hablar sola en esas horas con una mirada perdida como la que vi esa vez, pero había un rumor el cual era el mas repetido y que siempre lo pasaba escuchando de varios chicos el cual me parecía muy serio y era el siguiente: Se decía que en el festival escolar cuando estábamos haciendo el baile folklórico Kotonoha había sido forzada a tener relaciones con otro chico al principio no se conocía cual era el chico pero después se comenzó a oír bastante el nombre de Taisuke al principio no le creía tanto pero después Sekai y yo recordamos esa ocasión cuando fuimos a la piscina.

-Que a ti te gusta Kotonoha que digo Katsura- le dije sorprendido ante su confesión.

-Si ella es el tipo de chica que quisiera más que solo mirar.

En ese tiempo no teme muy enserio a Taisuke porque el normalmente habla cosas sin sentido pero después de que su nombre era muy sonado con el de Kotonoha, Sekai y yo pensamos que era verdad el rumor.

Sekai y yo llegamos a la conclusión que tal vez ese rumor era verdad además eso también era causante del estado de Kotonoha así que decidimos de que tal vez deberíamos ayudarla después de lo que le hicimos y decidí yo hablar con Taisuke acerca del tema, además Sekai quería hablar con Hikari de algo realmente serio así que íbamos aprovechar esa cita doble.

**Dulces Ohaara.**

-Al fin ya termino mi turno, Sekai es realmente trabajoso este lugar en fin de semana- le dijo Hikari después de cambiarse de ropa.

-Bueno aun así como estamos en vacaciones de verano mas gente viene aquí ¿no?.

-Pero Hikari porque te tardabas tanto en atender, Sekai y yo tuvimos que ordenar algo porque no estaba dando hambre.

-Si incluso yo los tuve que acompañar- le dijo Taisuke suspirando un poco.

-Hikari debes saber que es feo hacer en un mal tercio en una pareja tan cariñosa como Makoto y Saionji es un tanto incomodo sabes- continuo Taisuke.

-Esta bien la próxima vez no me tardare tanto ¡Eh!- miro sorprendida Hikari mientras veía lo que habíamos comido todos se dio cuenta de cuanta comida estaba del lado de la mesa de cada uno.

-Sekai tu te comiste todo eso de verdad deberías cuidarte en cuanto lo que comes- le dijo Hikari viendo que el lado de Sekai que tenia bastante platos de comida vacio.

-No, nada de eso no he comido tanto incluso compartí un poco con Makoto no es así- me quedo viendo.

-EH bueno en realidad tu cogiste de mi comida solo faltaba de que cogieras de la comida de Taisuke también- le dije con media sonrisa.

-Si nunca había visto una chica comer así en especial a Saionji porque estará comiendo así- le dijo Taisuke preguntándose.

-Ah ustedes los chicos no saben nada a lo mejor Sekai comenzó a comer bastante debido al embarazo eso es algo normal que sucede- nos dijo Hikari con una cara asi -_-.

-Si Makoto ves que simplemente es por lo del bebe- me dijo riéndose.

-Bueno la verdad también no comías muy poco que digamos antes de que estuvieras embarazada la verdad- le dije riéndome un poco.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?- me dijo un poco enojada.

-Bueno Youko-san me dijo que también eras asi de pequeña asi que no es algo nuevo- siguiendo con mis insinuaciones.

-Makoto tienes que decir todo lo que dice mi mama- me dijo enojada Sekai.

-Ah otra vez ustedes se van a pelear como siempre para ponerse todo cariñosos cuando se reconcilien- dijo Hikari suspirando.

-Si deberían resolver sus problemas antes de que comiencen- me dijo Taisuke tratando de sonar como un experto.

-Esto simplemente es una conversación entre parejas, solo una pequeña broma- le dije riéndome.

-En serio, Makoto- me dijo Sekai.

-Si la verdad es que comenzaste a comer así hace poco recuerdo que la primera vez fue cuando te quedaste en mi casa y te despertaste a las 2 AM a prepararte comida y luego en la mañana te enojaste porque no te hice desayuno y cuando te lo hice tuve que hacerte como 2 huevos fritos, 3 tortillas y casi media jarra de jugo- le dije a lo que los demás se pusieron a reir.

Sekai se puso un poco avergonzada y miro a otro lado luego de eso agarre su mano le di un beso rápido sin que nadie se diera cuenta y le sonreí a lo que ella también me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Vaya si ves ya se reconciliaron de nuevo- dijo Hikari.

-¡Cállate! Simplemente estas celosa- le dije yo.

-JA Claro- me dijo Taisuke e Hikari.

**En Sakakino-Cho en el distrito comercial en la mitad de una cita doble.**

-Vaya que hacemos las chicas quieren a la parte de mascotas y ropa pero nosotros queremos ir al arcade que hacemos- me dijo Taisuke.

-Que tal si simplemente nos dividimos y nos encontramos en el restaurante después de un rato y les mandamos un mensaje- le di la recomendación a todos y decidieron que estaba bien así que Hikari y Sekai se fueron en otra dirección y yo me fui con Taisuke al arcade ahora Sekai y yo vamos a poder hablar con cada uno sobre nuestras interrogantes.

**En el arcade.**

Taisuke y yo como hace tiempo no hacíamos cosas juntos deje que jugáramos y disfrutáramos del momento hablo de cosas sin sentido como siempre y casi no ha cambiado nada con la excepción de que es novio de Hikari aunque una parada me extraño bastante.

-¿Qué hacemos en las revistas?

-Bueno en realidad es que hay un nuevo numero que necesito y ya no puedo esperar me he aguantado bastante.

-¿De que cosa?

-De esto no es obvio- cuando dijo eso me mostro una revista pornográfica.

-Oye porque compras eso.

-Que tu ya dejaste de comprarlas- me dijo extrañado.

- Si.

-¿Por qué?

-AH Taisuke cuando tienes una novia ya no tienes necesidad de estas cosas.

-No te entiendo la verdad.

-AH si sabes que Sekai esta embarazada no.

-Siiii.

-Entonces si sabes que tuve que hacer para que ella quede embarazada no.

-Ahhhhh si pero ustedes aun asi siguen haciendo eso aunque este embarazada.

-Por supuesto tampoco lo hago si ella de verdad no quiere pero normalmente si estamos juntos de esa manera.

-MMM te tengo mucha envidia yo no he llegado a eso con Hikari.

-¿En serio? Pero ella es muy simpática además le gustas así que cual es el problema.

-La verdad creo que ella se siente incomoda.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo en realidad yo no soy virgen.

Lo sabia así que lo que decían era cierto lo de Kotonoha.

-Ya veo apuesto que se con quien fue, sabes.

-¿En serio a ver dime?

-Kotonoha.

-¿Qué, como supiste?

-Taisuke tenia que hablarte sobre eso hay un rumor en el colegio.

-A si ¿Cual?.

-En la noche final del festival escolar tu te habías forzado sobre Kotonoha y terminaste haciéndolo con ella.

-¿Queeeee?

-Bueno la forzaste a hacerlo.

-Bueno yo no diría exactamente que la forcé.

- Asi ella dijo que estaba bien te dijo algo que te diste cuenta de que si acepto.

-…..

-O como reacciono dime.

-Simplemente no me dijo nada solo murmuraba algo parecido a tu nombre, pero nunca dijo nada a parte de eso.

-…- después de lo que dijo me sentí muy mal.

-¿Pero porque de la nada te importa eso, en esos tiempos tu mismo me dijiste que ya no salías con Katsura-san y que estabas con Saionji?

-Bueno quizás no me hice entender bien esa vez con Kotonoha porque no rompí correctamente con ella- le dije explicando en la situación debido a que yo le había dado largas al asunto.

-Mmmm… Ya veo.

-De todas maneras discúlpate con ella.

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Mira conozco y se que Kotonoha no quisiera hacer esa clase de cosas así nada mas ella en realidad no es muy buena para eso.

-Ya veo mmmm… bueno no será nada fácil si lo pones será incomodo tener que ir pedirle disculpas de algo como eso además como ya no esta yendo a nuestro instituto tendré que decírselo en su casa así que no será nada fácil.

-Si te entiendo la verdad Sekai y yo pasamos exactamente por lo mismo y es algo que de verdad no quisiéramos volver a repetir nunca- recordando ese horrible y difícil momento.

-Vaya con eso no me das muchos ánimos, sabes- con una cara rara.

-Pero créeme ella lo agradecerá y después te sentirás mucho mejor.

-Bueno eso tal vez me da mas confianza además podría ir con Hikari y seria mucho mas fácil tal y como tu fuiste con Saionji.

-Solo un consejo cuando te disculpes asegurate que su padre no este por ahí cerca.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno tiene un vocabulario como decirlo complejo.

-En serio.

-Si además golpea muy fuerte esa vez me golpeo tan duro que Sekai tuvo que curarme pero valió la pena además ella me recompenso - le dije pensando en esa noche de victoria en el que por decirlo así recupere mis "privilegios".

-Bueno pero quisiera ayudarme en saber como hacerlo.

-Creo que hay alguien mas que te puede ayudar además hay una cosa sobre Kuroda que te quisiera decir.

**Para los que no saben Kuroda es Hikari la novia actual de Taisuke.**

**En el otro extremo del distrito de Sakakino-Cho.**

-Vaya hacia mucho tiempo que no veníamos aquí como normalmente tu te pasas todo el tiempo ahora con Itou o trabajando- le decía Hikari mientras veían unas ropas.

-Bueno tu también pasa mucho tiempo ahora con Sawanaga asi contando a Nanami ya todas tenemos novio- le decía Sekai contando pensando en los novios de sus amigas.

-Si ahora falta Setsuna pero ahora que esta en Paris debe tener nuevas amigas.

-Si, tal vez yo le escribí una carta con Makoto hace poco y nos respondió que si se llevaba con la gente de Paris y los de su nuevo colegio aunque debería ser un verdadero problema conocer un nuevo idioma.

-Si pero Setsuna siempre ha salido de cosas incluso mas difíciles asi que creo esto no ha de ser la gran cosa para ella.

-Si, oye Hikari.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Hay algo que te quisiera preguntar.

-Bueno pero que.

-Alguna vez has tenido la experiencia.

- ¿A que te refieres Sekai?

-Tu sabes tener relaciones con Sawanaga.

-No nunca he llegado a eso con Taisuke.

-¿Por qué?

-Simplemente pienso que es vergonzoso y no creo que pudiera llegar a ese paso.

-Mmmm pero ya lo has hecho antes con alguien, no.

-Ehhh no a que te refieres.

-Me estas mintiendo no, Hikari.

-¿Pero por que dices eso?

-Ya me entere Makoto me conto todo.

-Que te conto Itou- le dijo Hikari con un rostro extrañada aunque bien sabia de que estaba hablando.

-En el tiempo después de que Setsuna se transfirió te acostaste con Makoto no es asi.

-Sekai como podrías creer que una persona como Itou y yo podríamos siquiera salir.

-Es verdad que nunca te hiciste su novia pero te acostaste muchas veces con el- le dijo Sekai muy enojada.

-Pero Sekai podrías creer una cosa como esa de mi.

-Al principio a Makoto no le quería creer pero en realidad desde que volvió conmigo no me ha vuelto a mentir y me conto todas las cosas que el hizo cuando yo no estuve.

-Pero….

-Si es verdad que yo estuve con Itou cuando tu no estabas- le dijo con una cara de tristeza y vergüenza.

-Eso ya es el pasado pero lo único que quiero saber es porque además porque seguiste andando con el incluso cuando sabias que yo estaba embarazada.

-Lo siento de verdad.

-Si de verdad lo sientes me dirás porque lo hiciste.

-Esta bien.

-La razón que me acosté con Itou fue porque después del festival escolar y de que tu comenzaste a faltar inicio rumores de que Taisuke se había acostado con una de las chicas al principio no lo tome muy enserio pero después comenzó a escucharse mas hasta finalmente escuche y vi Taisuke hablando con Katsura acerca de eso y de decirle a sus amigos sobre que el había logrado su paso a la "adultez" y como yo lo conozco se que se refería.

-Y que mas que sucedió después…

-Bueno me sentía tan mal: Enojada con el y conmigo misma por no decirle que lo quería, por ser una cobarde nos conocíamos desde pequeños y aun asi arruine mi oportunidad y simplemente tenia que pedirle que saliera conmigo como lo hice. Me sentía tan despechada que decidí irme con Itou.

-Ya veo si ese era el caso porque no te disculpaste conmigo, porque no me lo dijiste antes como te sentías con lo que habías hecho y porque no paraste yo pensaba que no te agradaba Makoto y que por eso nunca estarías con el.

-Lo siento lo intente pero te veías tan feliz cuando supiste o pensabas que ibas a regresar con Itou además con lo del embarazo y todo estaba preocupada y por eso no te lo quise decir.

-…..

-Lo siento, de verdad no se como pero de verdad lo siento me sentía tan culpable para al mismo tiempo se sentía tan bien estar con un chico que por eso no pare.

-Se como es sentirse culpable además no soy nadie para juzgarte, para yo poder estar con Makoto le hice algo parecido a Katsura asi que tal vez la entiendo como se siente.

-No estas enojada.

-Claro que si lo estoy pero también yo traicione la confianza de Katsura-san ya que ella fue la primera novia de Makoto y lo seguían siendo cuando comenzamos andar juntos asi que no soy nadie para ponerme a juzgarte- le dijo Sekai con rostro decaído y culpable.

-Sekai me perdonas.

-Si, Hikari si te perdono se que tu intención no fue lastimarme , pero prométeme que nunca mas volverás hacerme algo como eso, esta bien.

-SI te lo prometo no te defraudare y traicionare mas tu confianza te lo prometo a ti y eso niño que esperas.

-Bien.

Luego de eso las dos amigas se abrazan para irse a encontrarse con sus novios.

**Unos días después en la casa de Makoto.**

-Vaya el tiempo pasa realmente rápido- le dijo Sekai a Makoto con tono de cansada.

-Si de verdad ya son 4 meses y mas que tienes, ya se esta comenzando a crecer la barriga nunca me imagine un momento que te viera así- le dijo Makoto riéndose.

-¿Como así a que te refieres? – le dijo Sekai con un tono de enojo.

-Es que nunca te imaginaba con un aspecto así como de madre de verdad siempre te vi al principio cuando recién nos conocimos como una niña pequeña molesta- le decía recordando Makoto.

-Ahora piensas que seré una mala madre Makoto eres terrible como me puedes decir eso- le dijo gritando fuerte con los ojos llorosos.

-Sekai solo era una broma tranquilízate vas a ser la mejor madre del mundo, yo seré el mal padre aquí no te pongas así por favor- le dijo Makoto con mucha prisa y preocupación.

-En serio.

-En serio de verdad- luego de eso la da un beso en los labios.

-Gracias Makoto.

¨Es verdad lo que me dijo mi mama que iba haber cambios de humor y de verdad es muy en serio¨ - pensó Makoto después como se puso Sekai después de lo que le dijo.

-Bueno lo que estaba diciendo hacia un momento era que muchas cosas van a pasar por cierto sabias que Setsuna va a venir estas vacaciones por Mayo.

-En serio Kyoura va a regresar a Japón tan pronto.

-Si al parecer se veía muy interesada en volver después de la carta que le mandamos- le decía sonriendo.

-Mmmmm si eso va a ser muy genial.

-Si pero Makoto ya no vas a poder a venir tanto a mi casa.

-¿Porque?

-Porque ella se va quedar con nosotros además aunque te invite se que de una manera u otra quisieras que lo terminemos haciendo.

-Tengo que aprovechar mientras mas pasa el tiempo yo no podremos hacerlo porque no seria saludable para ti- le dijo Makoto con cara decaída imaginándose cuando el estado de embarazo de Sekai avance mas y yo no podrá seguir con sus asuntos privados.

-Solo piensas en eso no, Makoto eres un pervertido- le dijo con una cara asi -_-.

-Oye también estoy pensando en ti y en el bebe.

-A cierto además hablando del bebe hice otra cita con el ginecólogo.

-En serio.

-Si es para mañana, vamos.

-Esta bien.

**Consultorio del ginecólogo.**

-Su embarazo va muy bien señorita Saionji, a pesar de ser tan joven va llevando bien el embarazo.

-Esta todo bien doctor ¿no le sucede nada a ella al bebe?- pregunto Makoto.

-Tan preocupado como siempre joven Itou, no oyó lo que acabe de decir esta perfecto.

-Que bueno.

-Además les tengo una noticia.

-¿Cuál?- preguntaron los 2 al unisonó.

-Ya podemos saber cual es el sexo del bebe.

-¡En serio!- dijeron en voz alta.

-Recuerden que están en un consultorio no deben hablar muy alto.

-Ah perdón- le dijo Sekai.

-Pero de verdad ya sabe- le dijo Makoto.

-Si ya esta suficientemente desarrollado como para ver el sexo del bebe.

-Díganoslo por favor- le dijeron en unisonó de nuevo.

-Bueno esta bien el sexo de su hijo es…..

**Bueno y esta aquí es este capitulo del fic tal y como se lo haría en una serie de anime también les dejare en suspenso hasta el próximo capitulo en que sabremos si el bebe es niño o niña.**

**En cuanto porque me tarde en publicar este capitulo es porque me la pase planificando averiguando nombres de bebes y cosas asi además de asuntos personales y también del ocio de uno pero principalmente porque me encuentro trabajando en otro fic que me gustaría mucho que lo visiten.**

**Déjenme sus reviews para saber que les parece la historia hasta hora sin timidez.**

**Datos especiales:**

**-Hikari y Taisuke se conocen desde una edad muy joven segun lo que dicen los 2 se conocen desde antes de haber estudiar en el instituto que están ahora ósea desde la escuela secundaria.**

**-En el festival escolar se supone que Taisuke violo a Kotonoha ( se que es algo tonto decirlo pero para los que no se acuerden)**

**-En Paris- Francia el país donde Setsuna vive ahora las vacaciones son entre Mayo y Junio.**

**-La historia en estos momentos es en verano y están en vacaciones en estos momentos.**


	9. Bajeza

**Bajeza y protección.**

Makoto y Sekai andaban esperando por una de las noticas mas emocionantes de su vida los segundos que los hacia esperar el doctor les parecían interminables hasta finalmente ya les dijo lo que deseaban saber.

-Al parecer su hijo va a ser….

-¨Rayos doctor porque nos hace esperar tanto que desesperante es esto por favor dígalo rápido, que sea un niño, por favor un niño¨ - pensaba Makoto

-¨Que sea una niña por favor una niña o tal vez un niño se parecería a Makoto, rayos no mejor no una niña, si eso una niña por favor¨ - decía indecisa en su mente.

-Una niña- dijo el doctor.

Un minuto de silencio hubo dentro del consultorio del ginecólogo no se escuchaba absolutamente nada simplemente se veían las caras totalmente sorprendidas de Makoto y Sekai ante la noticia de que iban a tener una hija, hasta que:

-¡Si, una niña excelente sabia que iba a ser una niña, que genial e increíble!- grito Sekai en medio del consultorio mientras abrazaba a Makoto.

A pesar de que Makoto también estaba emocionado el deseaba mas tener un niño ya que sabia como tratar una niña porque tenia a su hermanita.

-¡Señorita Saionji! Por favor le dije que no haga ruido en el consultorio.

-Lo siento- le dije sonrojada y riéndose.

**En la casa de Sekai.**

-Si, ¡una sobrinita!, ¡voy a tener una sobrinita!- decía Itaru mientras brincaba por toda la casa llena de felicidad.

-Wow otra niña en la familia Saionji de verdad que somos bastantes- decía la madre de Sekai celebrando mientras tenia una pequeña botella con sake.

-Dirá en la familia Itou, Youko el bebe se pondrá el apellido de Makoto no es asi- le dijo la madre de Makoto que también parecía estar bebiendo sake.

-No es asi Makoto.

-Eh no lo se no lo hemos decidido aun pero lo pensaremos después- le dijo Makoto un mientras tomaba un poco de te y un poco incomodo porque su madre y la de Sekai habían bebido algunas copas de sake.

-¡Decídanlo ahora!- gritaron las dos madres al unisonó.

-Vamos mama, no te pongas asi Makoto y yo lo decidiremos después ni siquiera sabemos un nombre asi que peor decidirnos un apellido- le dijo intentando calmar a su madre.

-Bueno pero de todas maneras esa niña va a ser Saionji aunque sea lo ultimo que haga- luego de eso Youko se quedo dormida a lo que Sekai junto con Makoto la pusieron en su cama.

-Bueno yo iré a dejar a Itaru y a mama a casa, mi papa va a recoger a Itaru en la mañana así que será mejor que las encuentre en casa- le dijo Makoto despidiéndose de Sekai mientras el se llevaba a su familia.

-Si, pero después de que las dejes podrías volver a casa- le dijo Sekai a Makoto mientras se agarraba el vientre.

-¿Para que?- le dijo extrañado Makoto.

-Es una sorpresa especial que te tendré preparada- le dijo Sekai con tono provocativo en el oído.

Ante eso Makoto fue inmediatamente y prácticamente corriendo a dejar a su hermana y madre en casa.

-Sekai ya llegue ¿donde estas?- dijo Makoto estando la sala tratando de saber donde estaba su novia.

-Estoy en mi cuarto, Makoto entra- le dijo Sekai.

-Bien, ahora si a ya voy- decía Makoto muy emocionado.

Al entrar veía la habitación bien oscura aunque claramente podía ver a Sekai en pijama acostada obviamente después de eso sabia que tenia que hacer.

Me puse encima de Sekai a besarla y la comencé a agarrar por todas partes después de eso le pregunte:

-Oye esta bien que hagamos esto ahorita ya que Youko-san esta dormida.

-No importa ahorita nada la podría despertar recuerda que bebió sake así que a de estar bien dormida.

-Ah excelente hay que aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda después ya no podamos hacer esto.

Justo en ese momento le estaba desabotonando la camisa de la pijama cuando escuche esa voz.

-Sigues siendo igual de pervertido Itou- me dijo una suave voz que la reconocería donde sea pero menos en estos momentos.

Cuando vire la cara para ver quien era que me estaba hablando vi una cara familiar pero que en esos momentos me llevo el susto de mi vida.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!- grite cayendo de la cama casi llevándome a Sekai porque estaba encima mío.

-Si, tan pervertido y miedoso como siempre- me dijo la misma voz pero como estaba oscuro no podía dar cuenta hasta que Sekai prendió la luz.

Luego se prendió la luz y pude ver estaba Sekai muriéndose de la risa y Setsuna sonriendo.

-Jajajajaja, fue tan gracioso Makoto de verdad pensabas que íbamos a hacerlo con mama en casa me dio risa que regresaste tan rápido y entusiasmado.

-Si pues conoces tan bien a Itou que sabias que reaccionaria así

-Si, bueno de verdad me asusto ver a Kyoura aquí además que haces a estas horas en la casa de Sekai.

-Me estoy quedando aquí porque mi mama me mando de vacaciones.

-Pero no te había visto antes- le dije siguiendo continuando con mi voz de susto.

-Me había quedado en mi antigua casa apenas necesite una bolsa de dormir aunque no es muy cómoda- dijo Kyoura de manera tranquila.

-¿Pero, porque? De todos los dias tenia que ser justamente hoy iba, bueno tu sabes salir….. Premiado- le dije sonrojado.

-Si, ya se a lo que te refieres pervertido aprovechándote siempre de Sekai y su deseo de satisfacerte- me dijo Setsuna suspirando.

-Como sea porque apareciste justo ahora en casa de Sekai para darme ese susto.

-Bueno no fue mi idea- me dijo mientras miraba a Sekai mientras se moría de risa.

-¡Sekai! !Porque!?.

-Es que me encanta la cara que tu pones cuando estas frustrado porque no consigues nada- me dijo entre risas.

-Así que todo eso fue tu plan que cruel eres- le dijo con una cara muy graciosa.

-Como siempre- dijo Setsuna.

-Es que la atmosfera era perfecta, todo encajaba y termino así, esto debe ser de lo mas cruel que se le puede hacer a un chico- dijo con voz depresiva.

-Bueno eso ya no importa.

-Entonces yo digo que me voy a dormir no voy hacer nada después de todo, además con esto me ha dado sueño- le dije bostezando.

-Pero si hace un momento estabas rebosante de energía- me dijo Setsuna.

-Ehhh bueno solo quiero dormir ahora- A lo que me arrope con la sabana de Sekai

-¿Que haces?.

-¿Qué?

-Ese es mi lugar.

-Disculpa- le dije que un con tono de que no sabia a que se refería.

-No, voy a dormir en el suelo Itou.

-Oh si lo harás por mas pequeña que seas no alcanzamos Sekai, tu y yo en la cama.

-A si por eso mismo, Sekai obviamente dormirá en la cama esta embarazada además de que es su cama.

-Nunca he dicho que ella no dormirá en su cama.

-¿A si?

-Hablo de ti.

-Yo no dormiré en el suelo soy mujer además de que soy una invitada.

-Pero…. Yo… Siempre…. Ahhhhhhh.

-Makoto se un caballero y deja que Setsuna se acueste en la cama- me dijo Sekai con un tono un poco soñoliento.

-Ahí esta bien- ante eso Setsuna me boto de una patada.

-Oye ¿porque me hiciste eso?.

-Para que te bajaras rápido.

-Ahhhh bueno hasta mañana.

-Además digo si te hubiéramos dicho que nos acostáramos los 3 para otra cosa si hubieras aceptado.

-¡Que! Yo no haría algo como eso, que tienes en mi contra- le dije exaltado.

-Los 2 duérmanse ya que tengo mucho sueño o dormirán afuera- nos dijo gritando Sekai.

-Esta bien- la miramos asustados para después quedarnos dormidos.

"Después de eso Kyoura se quedo en casa de Sekai a si que cuando me quedaba a dormir en su casa no teníamos "privacidad", aun así no estaba tan mal Kyoura era agradable a pesar de sus insinuaciones en contra mía además siempre estaba mi casa, todo iba de maravilla pero me doy cuenta de que lo que me seguirá cuando la bebe nazca no será nada fácil y me he dado cuenta estos días".

**El paso de joven a hombre es cuando el joven que antes solo velaba por si mismo ahora comenzara a velar por los suyos además de que sabrá cual es el sabor del sacrificio por la gente que ama.**

**Instituto Sakakino 1 semana después de la ceremonia de ingreso.**

"Desde que regresamos al instituto no habido ninguna novedad aun así los nuevos problemas comenzaron hace unos días"

-¿Dónde estará Sekai? Dijo que iba al baño y aun no ha regresado.

En ese momento Sekai se abalanzo sobre mi abrazándome, cuando la veo me doy cuenta de que esta llorando mientras me abraza.

-¡Sekai!. ¿Que sucede, porque estas llorando?

-No es nada Makoto simplemente viene hasta aquí porque quería estar contigo.

-De todas maneras dime porque estas llorando, es importante que lo sepa.

-No importa simplemente quería estar contigo, ahora me siento mejor porque se te interesas por mi.

-Pero quiero saber.

-Ya no importa enserio.

-Esta bien.

"Aun asi no hice caso e intente averiguar sin ningún fruto hasta que Taisuke me dijo algo de lo que posiblemente le sucedió a Sekai".

-Makoto te enteraste.

-¿Qué cosa?

-De que Saionji estaba llorando en el almuerzo.

-A si estuvo conmigo después de eso yo la tuve que consolar.

-Bueno sabes yo vi que después de que ella salió del ba;o corriendo después que lloraba veía que unas chicas salian riéndose de ahí.

-¡En serio!.

-Si, suponiendo eso deberían ser ellas quienes hicieron llorar a Saionji.

-Dime como eran o quienes eran.

-Bueno no las vi bien pero eran como 3 chicas y creo que las había visto de la clase 1-4 aunque eso era el año pasado.

-Tres chicas creo que ya se.

Ante eso me fui a buscar a la única persona que sabia que me podía decir algo sobre ellas.

-Katou tengo algo que preguntarte- le dije muy enojado.

-Si pero que te sucede Makoto.

-Tu debiste haberle dicho a tus amigas que hicieran eso.

-¿Que cosa?

-No te hagas la tonta Katou tu debiste haberles dicho a tu trió de amiguitas que se metiera y le dejara cosas horribles a Sekai- le dije en un tono tan alto que la gente me quedo mirando pero no me importo.

-Eh eso hablas de Mori, Natsumi y Minami.

-Si, ellas.

-…

-Bueno dime rápido porque ellas le hicieron eso a Sekai ¡Si es toda tu culpa no te pienso perdonar!- le dije muy enojado.

-Ellas ya no son mis amigas, Makoto.

Después de eso me quede viéndola sorprendido ella siempre andaba con ellas el año pasado y era su grupito de amigas que siempre molestaba a Kotonoha entonces porque dice eso.

-No lo entiendo como es que dices que ya no son amigas.

-Sucedió después de que te disculpaste conmigo, luego de eso ellas se enteraron y todo hizo que cambiara.

**Hace unos días en verano.**

-Y eso fue lo que me dijo.

-Otome de verdad piensas creerle a Itou.

-¿Porque, no?

-Bueno no es de la clase de muchacho que seria de fiar.

-Yo también pensaba eso pero lo conozco desde hace tiempo y se cuando habla en serio.

-Y en el festival escolar tu pensabas que hablaba enserio.

-Si, pero yo no me daba cuenta si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-Bueno no tiene nada que ver si haces algo bueno o no, si no de divertirse.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Tu estuviste con Itou simplemente por diversión, no es de la clase de chicos que se toma en serio.

-NO, a mi de verdad me gustaba pero también era mi amigo y por eso le quiero creer.

-Si todas somos "amigas de Itou" en cierta forma.

-¿Qué?

-Si no lo sabias las 3 habíamos estado con Itou en un momento.

-No lo puedo creer.

-Si ves el no es de confiar asi que será mejor que lo dejes y no le permitas tener una oportunidad.

Ante eso Otome se dejo de caminar con ellas y paro.

-Y nisiquiera te arrepientes por lo que hiciste.

-El presento la oportunidad y punto además solo fue una vez.

-Incluso tu Minami tu tenias novio.

-Si acepte- evitando si mirada.

-Ustedes 2 tienen novios ahora aun asi lo volverían hacer.

-Quizá, si hay la necesidad o se encuentra un buen chico.

Ante eso Otome se vio con una cara enfurecida y enseguida se fue de hay.

-Otome-chan- espera dijo Minami.

-Ya vera pronto se dará cuenta- dijo Natsumi.

**Ahora.**

-Eso fue lo que paso.

-Ya veo entonces tu no debes saber nada.

-Si pero Itou creo que deberías ir a buscar a Saionji porque ellas justo creo que iban a buscarla.

-Tines razón gracias Katou y perdón por gritarte.

-No importa solo buena suerte.

**Baño de mujeres.**

-Miren ahí esta la mas grande tonta de todo el colegio.

-Y va a estar mas grande porque por lo gorda que se va a poner.

Le decían de manera insultante las ex amigas de Otome.

-Cállense ya no me molesten- le decía con tono amargo Sekai.

-Pero porque dices que nos callemos si estamos diciendo la verdad.

-Si mírate mas grande tonta no puede existir vuelve con ese idiota de nuevo viniéndole con la historia de que va a responsabilizarse y a ser buen padre y ella como estúpida le cree.

-No yo si creo en Makoto el me dijo que ya no me iba dejar- dijo Sekai mientras lloraba y salía del baño después de eso las ex amigas de Otome la acorralaron en un rincón.

-Ah si bueno mientras llorabas lamentándote en tu casa nosotras habíamos estado con tu Makoto en su casa haciendo ya te imaginas que tal y como tu te crees tan especial por estar con el cuando creo que casi todas las chica del colegio han estado ahí.

-Eso era el pasado el me quiere y me prometió que no se repetiría, el dijo que el, la bebe y yo íbamos a estar siempre juntos.

-La bebe así que va a ser una linda nenita ¡uy! que lindo supongo que ha de ser una ofrecida como la madre y va a ser realmente horrible y nadie la querrá de verdad y de encontrar otro idiota como su padre, de seguro ella será toda una…

En ese momento cuando Natsumi dijo eso.

**¡Pum!**

Recibió un golpe tan grande en la cara que se hizo para atrás.

-Nunca te atrevas hablar asi de mi hija- le dijo con la cara con mas odio y coraje que jamás había puesto.

-Tu maldita como te atreves- en ese momento cuando Mori estaba a punto de cachetearla.

**¡Pum!**

Todas quedaran sorprendidas al ver a Makoto que había recibido el golpe en su lugar.

-Dejen de molestarla si le vas hacer algo a alguien que sea a mi.

-Como gustes por tu culpa nuestros novios terminaron con nosotras por la estupidez que hicimos contigo.

-¡Si! Ustedes como tontos se los debieron haber dicho.

-Nosotros no le hemos dicho nada a nadie.

-Bueno como sea el verlos me enferma- Cuando estaban a punto de golpear a Makoto y Sekai.

-¿Que creen que están haciendo? – les dijo Kanroji cuando le agarro la mano a una de ellas.

-Que quien te crees que eres.

-Yo debería preguntarte eso a ti pegarle a una chica embarazada, comenzar a abusar de ella simplemente porque no se puede defender eso de verdad es bajo con razón sus novios dejaron de andar con ustedes.

-Que te pasa no te metas en lo que no te importa- le dijeron.

-Si, nos importa- dijo Hikari que apareció con Taisuke alado.

-Ustedes de verdad que son terribles aprovechándose de una chica indefensa como Sekai y después de lo que han hecho nisiquiera se arrepienten- lo decía mientras miraba a Sekai quien le estaba sonriendo por su apoyo.

-Indefensa acabas de ver lo que me hizo- señalo Natsumi a su nariz que todavía estaba sangrando.

-Bueno pues si no quieren que ustedes 2 también les pase lo mismo será mejor que se vayan- dijo Setsuna que andaba con ropa de calle visitando en el colegio.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos nomas Natsumi-chan- le dijo Mori.

-Ahí esta bien.

Mientras se iban del lugar

-Muchas gracias a todos- les dijo Sekai.

Ante eso yo también les agradeci.

-No se preocupen para eso están los amigos , no- me dijo Taisuke mientras se ponía encima mio.

-Si, supongo- le dije mientras intentaba sacármelo de encima.

-Pero Setsuna no sabíamos que habías regresado.

-Ah si iba a ser una sorpresa pero bueno apareció justo en ese momento.

-Además solo estoy de vacaciones aquí.

-A ya veo.

Mientras hablábamos Katou me llamo para hablar aparte conmigo.

-¿Que sucede Katou?

-Lo siento, Itou.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno fui yo el que les dijo a los novios de ellas lo que hicieron contigo asi que por eso ellas se metieron con Saionji-san por eso es mi culpa.

-No te preocupes.

-En serio.

-Si, querías hacer lo correcto e hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, fui yo la estuve con ellas ,fui yo el que cometi el error de irme con esas 3, si hay alguien a quien culpar es a mi.

-Esta bien.

-Pero siéndote sincero si tu hubieras estado entre esas chicas nunca te lo hubiera perdonado, Sekai y mi hija son muy importantes para mi- le dije muy serio.

-Nunca lo haría.

-Bueno.

Luego de eso todo se calmo pero después de un rato hubo algo que me perturbo bastante y fue esta llamada.

-**Hola si hablo con Makoto Itou- me dijo por el celular un numero desconocido.**

**-Si, quien desea hablar con el.**

**-Escucha tengo una pregunta acaso tu eres el novio de Sekai Saionji.**

**-Si, pero espera como es que usted.**

**-Escucha lo que le voy a decir no se lo puedo decir por teléfono.**

**-¿Espera quien es usted?**

**-Solo llamame Shun** .

**-¿Shun, quien es usted?**

**-Si quieres saberlo encuéntrame en Radish en una semana y lo sabras todo, por favor si llevas a Sekai contigo no me presentare.**

Luego de eso me colgó no estoy muy seguro de quien podría ser pero como sabe de mi y Sekai debo por ahora descubrirlo.

**Bueno al fin termine el capitulo 9 es el capitulo en el que me he puesto a posponerlo. La razón: Bueno para los que no sepan soy un chico y me pase jugando a la play 3 el genial Call of Duty Black ops II y por eso es que no he trabajado pero también me tuve que poner las pilas de nuevo y aquí el siguiente capitulo.**

**Datos especiales.**

**-Las amigas de Otome son: Mori Kumi, Natsumi y Minami aunque no las identifico bien.**

**-Kanroji es Nanami una de las amigas de Sekai pero no le puse su nombre para que no se confundan.**

**-En Paris las vacaciones son en mayo.**

**-En Japon tienen unas semanas de vacaciones en abril entran en finales del mismo mes para salir de nuevo de vacaciones en mayo.**

**Por cierto un mensaje para Oceangirl una pregunta algo paso con tu cuenta que me mandas los reviews desde otra y no puedo responderle a esa cuenta nueva explícamelo porque no entiendo bueno esperen el próximo capitulo. **


	10. Los sentimientos de ella y su nuevo comi

**Su nuevo comienzo y su perdón.**

**Este capitulo del fic que lo hice en pedido de una lectora que siempre ha estado muy al tanto de la historia así que decidí que este capitulo se una muestra de mi aprecio a su continuo apoyo.**

-¡Padre, a donde se fue! – le pregunte a mi padre que acababa de regresar.

-Lo mande a su casa- me dijo mi padre apenas mirándome.

-Pero ¿Por qué? No lo hiciste pasar, ya cuando se había ido Saionji-san finalmente podía estar tranquila con el, porque hiciste que se fuera- le dije reclamándole a mi padre.

-Kotonoha, mira no quiero hablar de esto ahora acabo de despedir y oír a ese chico, ya estoy muy cansado hablaremos después- me dijo mi padre después de haber hablado con Makoto-kun por bastante rato pero ante su poco interés me puse muy enojada aun asi lo deje pasar .

Mi madre y mi hermana estaban muy preocupadas por mi así que ya estaba mas calmada aun asi en mi interior estaba también muy enojada pero al mismo tiempo exhausta.

**Esa misma noche**

-Kotonoha ¿puedo pasar?- me pregunto mi madre desde afuera.

-Si pasa mama.

-Kotonoha había algo que quería discutir contigo.

-Esta bien.

-El chico con el que tu padre hablo ese es el Makoto-kun del cual tú y Kokoro siempre hablaban.

-Así es pero todavía no entiendo porque mi padre se fuera a casa si el es mi novio.

-Kotonoha tu padre hablo con ese chico y al parecer tu ya no eres su novia.

-¡Que porque dices eso tu también porque me dices eso tan horrible mama!

-¡Kotonoha! Tranquilízate.

-¡NO, no me tranquilizare todos están en contra mia, a lo mejor Saionji-san hizo que Makoto-kun le dijera algo malo a mi padre por todos están en contra mia, los odio a todos!- mientras gritaba todo eso mi madre en ese instante me cacheteo en la cara.

Quede tan helada mi madre nunca me había hecho eso y era la primer a vez que me había alzado la mano.

-¡Como te atreves a decirme eso yo simplemente estoy preocupada por ti, no sabíamos por todo el daño y todo lo malo por lo que has estado pasando deberías agradecérselo a esos chicos!.

-Mama lo siento, perdóname es que ya no se que me sucede a mi, que le sucede a Makoto-kun y a Saionji-san todo a cambiado tanto que ya no entiendo- le dije desconcertada a mi mama.

-Bueno que tal si empiezas contándomelo todo de acuerdo- me dijo mi mama mientras me abrazaba.

Después de eso le conté todo a mi mama acerca de lo que sucedió desde que conocí a Makoto-kun y a Saionji-san hasta la noticia de aquel bebe que ambos pensaban tener juntos todo me puse triste unas cuantas veces pero logre terminar de contarle todo.

-Vaya de verdad que te han sucedido bastantes cosas que no sabíamos hija pero por que no nos contaste- me dijo desconcertada mi mama.

-Bueno obviamente sabía que reaccionarían mal principalmente papa además de que no me dejaría que saliera con Makoto-kun.

-Kotonoha, obviamente reaccionaríamos como esos 2 chicos te trataron eres nuestra y te queremos mas que a nada en el mundo, no desearíamos que te lastimaran por eso es que tu padre y yo desaprobaríamos que estés con el.

Mientras oia lo que decía mi madre yo bajaba la cabeza porque ella tenia razón.

-Por lo que deseaba que contaras no era porque no supiera que te sucedió con ellos.

-Si no porque.

-Quería saber si lo que me conto tu padre era verdad y casi todo concuerda.

-¿Casi?

-Hay algo que ese chico le conto que tu en cambio no me has dicho.

-¿Qué cosa?- le pregunte extrañada a mi madre.

-Tu padre me conto que una noche tu y ese chico se llegaron a reconciliar en navidad.

-Eso… mama.

-Y me conto lo que hiciste en frente de esa chica.

-Bueno pero igual el y yo volvimos hacernos novios así que eso ya no importaba ¿no?.

-Kotonoha que pasaría si esa chica el día que vino a hablar contigo con Makoto te hubiera hecho lo mismo a ti.

Ante eso me quede sorprendida porque mi madre me diría algo como eso no tiene sentido solo me quede en silencio.

-Bueno obviamente me sentiría mal eso de verdad seria terrible, nunca se lo perdonaría.

-Entonces que te hace diferente a ella que haría lo que tu hiciste mejor si ella lo hiciera.

-Es que Makoto-kun es mi novio.

-Aun asi esa chica también lo ama e incluso va a tener un hijo no te das cuenta del daño que lo podrías haberle causado a esa criatura.

-…

-Bueno pero.

-Kotonoha una pregunta tu antes de que esa chica andará con Makoto-kun que la considerabas.

-Mi mejor amiga- le decía con desilusión.

-Ella alguno te hizo algo como eso exhibió el hecho de que ella tuviera a Makoto-kun y tu no.

-Bueno en realidad no pero en el festival escolar ella bailo y se beso con el enfrente de todos, eso mas o menos como lo que yo hice, no.

-SI, pero hija estas seguro que ese Makoto-kun no te dio a entender algo sobre que ya no estaba saliendo contigo.

-¡No!

-En serio.

-Bueno, tal vez un poco.

-Haber cuéntame que señales te dio que te pudieron haber hecho entender que ya no quería salir contigo.

-Bueno al parecer el me bloqueo del numero de celular pero todo fue culpa de Kyoura-san que obligaba a Makoto-kun a estar alejado de mi.

-¿Hay algo mas?

-Bueno Makoto-kun también me comenzó a ignorar y no andar conmigo, pero eso era porque no estaba dispuesta a satisfacerlo y porque el estaba buscando a Saionji-san para satisfacerse.

-Ese es el problema de porque no deseamos que andes con ese Makoto.

-Tu que estas dispuesta hacer para que Makoto-kun regrese, estabas dispuesta a satisfacerlo en todo lo que quisiera.

-Si estoy dispuesta a lo que sea yo solo quiero que el este conmigo y no con Saionji-san.

-Kotonoha estas dispuesta ha satisfacer a Makoto-kun pero tu de verdad en el fondo de tu corazón deseas que el te toque y tenga relaciones contigo.

-Bueno no, pero por el estaría lista.

-Mira hija esta bien que tu pienses que para amar hay que sacrificarse por la otra persona.

-Si es lo que yo intente hacer todo por Makoto-kun.

-Pero también implico el sacrificio de la otra persona y si el sacrificio requiere esperar la otra persona va a poner de su parte.

-Mama pero.

-Déjame terminar si quieres esforzarte mas para que alguien te ame esta bien pero primero debes aprender amarte tu misma.

Me quedo en silencio las palabras de mi madre me habían llegado había dejado mis sentimientos, mis deseos y también en lo que yo creía incluso mi inocencia pero no se que es lo que deseo mas si a Makoto-kun o a mi misma y como era yo antes.

-Mira no te pongas asi se que alguien te llegara a amar ese chico te quiere pero debes admitir que el reafirmo mi punto por lo que me conto tu padre ese chico estaba dispuesta a dejar el estilo de vida que tenia de andar con varias chicas para volverse padre aun asi esta dispuesto a venir aquí para enfrentarse a ti e incluso a tu padre viste el golpe que le dio jajaja.

-Si es verdad jajaja.

-Pero ese chico de verdad le importas pero mas su hijo y su novia así que si lo quieres también déjalo que siga con su camino y también hazlo por ti y sal adelante.

-Tal vez podría intentarlo.

-Mira hija no te pido que los perdones pero como madre nunca los perdonaría a menos que tu lo hagas además esa chica también como madre y ese bebe no te lo perdonarían a ti jamás que le arrebates a su padre.

-Tienes razón mama ese pobre niño no tenia nada que ver además Makoto-kun de verdad quiere a Saionji-san se lo permitiré mi juicio ha estado muy nublado pero ahora lo comprendo y lo dejare que este con quien quiere que este además se que algún día tal y como ella y el dijeron podre estar con alguien mas- realizándome a mi misma viendo las cosas desde un nuevo punto de vista.

-Eso es lo que quería tener a mi muy querida hija de vuelta me asuste bastante cuando te encontré encima de esa chica y además de lo que me conto tu padre.

-Si mama gracias por haberme hecho dar cuenta.

-Pero Kotonoha creo que vamos hacer algo que ya hemos decidido.

-Bueno mama dime.

Después de eso mi madre me dijo que había decidido transferirme a otro instituto al principio la idea me parecía rara debido que era parte del comité estudiantil aun asi me dijeron que debido a mis buenas calificaciones iba poder estar desde donde me quede en mi otro instituto además dijo que debido a que Makoto-kun le dijo lo que me hacían las compañeras de Katou-san y ella decidió ponerme en un nuevo instituto, además mis padres decidieron pasar al menos 2 noches a la semana con nosotras además de enviarme de vez en cuando a un terapeuta para conocer mas de cómo me afecto todo eso. Ahora…

**5 meses después.**

-Mama me voy a la escuela.

-Si mama ya acompaño a Onee-chan- me decía mi hermana.

-Kokoro aunque nuestros institutos estén cerca no crees que deberías tomar tu metro así llegarías mucho mas rápido- le dije a mi hermana.

-Bueno aunque ya comencé el colegio, la preparatoria en la que tu estudias esta realmente cerca.

Desde aquel día que hable con mama me cambiaron a la preparatoria Gakuenmae además ya que Kokoro se graduó de la primaria también la pusieron en un instituto cercano con sus amigas desde que me cambie muchas cosas han cambiado en mi vida.

-Kotonoha, vamos que llegaras tarde a las clases- le dijo una chica pelirroja mientras la llamaba.

-Lo siento, Hitome-san tuve que dejar a mi hermana con sus amigos a si que por eso me tarde.

Desde que llegue a este nuevo instituto he hecho nuevos amigos Hitome Satou es mi mejor amiga la conocí en la primera semana al ir a la biblioteca del instituto me di cuenta que le gustaba el mismo tipo de libros que yo desde entonces comencé a relacionarme con ella y a tener mas amigas poco a poco me sentía mas feliz de ir en mi nuevo instituto tal y como cuando Saionji-san y Makoto-kun comenzaron a ser mis amigos.

-Kotonoha recuerda que somos parte del consejo estudiantil aquí así que debemos dar buena impresión por eso debes ponerte conversar tanto con Hitome- me dijo otra de mis amigas esta era una chica con pelo azul y ojos cafés su nombre es Mitsuko Kimura.

-No te preocupes Mitsuko-san además hoy no hay reunión así que podremos salir todas como pensábamos hacer- le dije mientras comenzaba a reírme.

-Bueno esta bien de todas maneras muchas veces te lo tomas a la ligera.

-Hola a todas espérenme no entren sin mi, ya voy a ganar la carrera- decía una chica corriendo con su pelo rubio y ojos tono rojizo.

-Espera Yami no corras !Ahhhhh!- grito Mitsuko para que termine siendo atropellada por Yami.

-Lo siento pero no iba permitir que ustedes me derrotaran en llegar al colegio simplemente porque me quede dormida.

-Yami-san el venir al colegio no es una competencia- le dije a Yami.

-Así es además siempre de una manera u otra terminas llegando antes que nosotras- le dijo suspirando Hitome.

-Pero aun asi si comienzo a perder en una cosa comenzare a perder en otra y otra y otra- mientras decía eso pisaba Mitsuko quien ya se enojo.

-¡Ya deje de pisarme Yami que me estas molestando y te voy a matar si sigues haciendo eso!- le dijo gitando enfurecida.

-Lo siento, Mitsuko.

Yami Uchida es una de las ultimas amigas que conocí es una chica realmente enérgica y creo que me agrado porque me hacia acuerdo a Saionji-san, aun asi creo que es incluso mas energica la mismísima Saionji-san le encantan los deportes y también los videojuegos y salir con nosotras, extrañamente dice que se hizo mi amiga porque a ella le divierte hacerme reír y yo le estoy agradecido.

Aun así mis nuevas amigas no son las únicas cosas nuevas buenas que he recibido desde que decidi tomar nuevas decisiones en mi vida y salir adelante.

-Bueno entremos que se hace tarde- les dije a todas.

-Eso fue justo lo que yo dije- dijo Mitsuko reclamando.

-Ya no hagas problemas- le dijo Hitome suspirando.

-¡Quemada!- le dijo Yami en tono burlón.

-Cállate.

**En el salón 2-1 del instituto Gakuenmae.**

-Bueno todos tomen asiento- nos dijo nuestro profesor para comenzar la clase.

Mientras escuchaba la clase alado mio me pasaron una hoja de papel el cual al principio me hubiera parecido raro ahora ya es una gran costumbre ahora para mi. La nota decía:

Kotonoha que te parece si salimos hoy a algún lugar por Motehara Sakashita de todas maneras es nuestro primer mes juntos

Quizás el fin de semana es que prometí salir con las chicas hoy a Sakakino-cho asi que no podre lo siento.

No te preocupes puedo esperar pero tampoco tanto por que no podre aguantar de acuerdo

No te preocupes es una promesa;)

El chico con el que hablo es Kuroi Matsumoto después de unas semanas de que yo me cambie al instituto decidieron hacer cambios de asientos en nuestra clase luego de eso un chico que nunca me había percatado de que estaba en el salón este era el, Kuroi era un chico que era conocido por ser popular entre las chicas pero que tampoco era que se ponía andar con todas debido que no había nadie que le atrajera en si aun asi cuando se cambio alado de mi asiento se lo veía realmente nervioso cuando hablaba conmigo por cosas simples como pedirme notas y cosas asi y me sonrojaba cuando lo miraba, poco a poco yo también me sentía así cuando estaba con Kuroi me enamore de ese chico unos meses después se ha hecho mi novio y hasta ahora ha respetado todos mis deseos y dice que a pesar de que desea formar parte de mi me esperara hasta que yo este lista y de verdad me siento feliz por eso y se que pronto le daré lo que el desea.

**En Sakakino-cho**

-Este nuevo Cd que compre esta muy genial y me salió una ganga junto con el videojuego- decía Yami mientras estaba feliz con sus nuevas compras.

-Siempre te emocionas por esa clase de cosas Yami deberías hacer cosas mas de acuerdo a tu edad eres ya mayor y te siguen gustando cosas para niños- le decía Mitsuko la cual piensa que es muy madura aun asi Yami conoce su verdadera naturaleza.

-Oh vamos Mitsuko se que después me pedirás prestado mi juego y me darás a cambio la ropa que acabas de comprar- le dijo riéndosele Yami.

-Cállate que te lo pedí prestado nomas para mi hermano menor- le dijo Mitsuko para excusarse.

-Asi pero cuando llegue para que me lo devolvieras bien que estabas jugando con el.

-Era porque me lo había pedido.

-Claro como sea, Kotonoha que compraste.

-Junto con Hitome-san compramos unos libros y pensábamos leerlos juntas después- le dije cuando veían los paquetes que compre con mis amigas.

-Ahora que recuerdo tengo que ir al distrito comercial a comprar unas cosas- dijo Hitome mirando la hora.

-¿Que te hace falta Hitome-san?

-Es que tengo que hacer las compras me dijeron que ya que salía con ustedes le haga ese favor.

-Bueno te acompaño, mi madre a de saber que estoy contigo así que no debe haber problema.

**En el distrito comercial por las tiendas de abarrotes.**

-Gracias por ayudarme con las compras Kotonoha eres muy amable- me dijo Hitome mientras estaba cargada de bolsas del supermercado.

-No hay de que ya mismo nos van a venir a ver al supermercado mi papa.

-De verdad no ha de estar ocupado .

-Dice que ahora va a tener algo de tiempo ya que también fue a ver a Kokoro- justo mientras le decía deje de prestarle atención y vi 2 rostros muy conocidos.

A lo lejos saliendo de una tienda de bebes al chico lo reconocí inmediatamente era el chico que yo hace mucho tiempo estaba orgullosa de ser su novia ese chico era Makoto Itou llevaba muchas bolsas de compras junto con el aun asi las pone en el suelo para ayudar a bajar alguien de las escaleras en eso reconocí apenas a la otra persona, era una chica de cabello castaño con el pelo mas largo pero luego la reconocí era Saionji-san lo diferente en ella era que cargaba puesto andaba con un vestido de overol color morado con negro además su barriga había crecido bastante por eso mientras caminaba se la agarraba mientras Makoto-kun la agarraba de su mano ella cargaba una pañalera recién comprada mientras que Makoto-kun tenia lo que parecía que era para armar un cunero…

Una gran cantidad de sentimientos ahí dentro de mi pero me doy cuenta de que son positivos lo que antes era ira, frustración, rencor hacia Saionji-san ahora me siento feliz por los 2 gracias a que me aleje de ellos veo que un niño va a tener una vida feliz de yo haber continuado Saionji-san pude haberse desecho de un niño que no merecía vivir mal por las malas decisiones de sus padres y las mias, estoy feliz porque Makoto-kun siga los deseos de su corazón tal y como yo lo hago ahora.

-Kotonoha, son ellos, verdad- me dijo Hitome un poco decaída.

-Si, y me he dado cuenta que he cambiado para bien.

-En serio no creo que merezcan que los perdones.

-Si los conocieras sabrás que si lo merecen- le dije sonriente.

-Es bueno que pienses eso, ya llegue tu padre vámonos.

**2 días después en Motehara Sakashita.**

-Kotonoha vamos a patinar por aquí- me dijo Kuroi mientras el me empujaba de la espalda.

-Espera Kuroi-kun que es la primera vez que intento algo como esto- le dije mientras intentaba no caerme.

-Este lugar es famoso por los barandales por eso es divertido patinar.

Mientras me quedaba en lo alto de los barandales en una escalera pare para recuperar el aliento veía la casa de Saionji-san estaba Makoto-kun junto con ella abrazándolo mientras se via como los hacia pasar su madre viendo como los ayudaba subir y ambos muy felices riendo junto con la madre de Makoto-kun y su hermana menor sonriendo.

En ese momento abrace a Kuroi-kun dándome cuenta de que yo he conseguido algo como lo que Saionji-san y Makoto-kun tienen pero que en un futuro formare una familia con el hombre que amo y es bueno saber que lo tengo entre mis brazos y no me dejara tal como se que Makoto-kun ya no la dejara a ella.

-Te amo, Kuroi-kun.

-Kotonoha, te amo.

-Bueno vamos que el ultimo en llegar le toca cuidar a Kokoro.

-Así como si eso me molestara- decía Kuroi riéndose.

**Bueno este ha sido el fic para saber que a habido de la vida de Kotonoha si se dan cuenta muchos de los personajes han sido inventados en esta historia pero creo que es para que sepan que sucedió con ella no si los haga intervenir en el futuro pero quedara en mi decisión de todas maneras.**

**Una noticia de aquí en adelante los nuevos capítulos se tardaran bastante en salir porque ya he entrado a clases asi que ya tendre nuevas obligaciones pero no se preocupen de que lo termino, lo termino.**

**Cuidense y esperen mi próximo capitulo.**


	11. 2 padres

**Los 2 padres**.

**Disculpen la tardanza no he podido ponerme a trabajar porque tuve que regresar al colegio y estoy arto de las tareas del colegio pero me he dado algo de tiempo para continuar la historia además hay problemas aquí en el lugar donde escribo el fic pero ahora he vuelto para seguir con la historia.**

**Domingo en la noche restaurante Radish.**

Se supone que hoy es el lugar de la reunión Radish a las 8 de la noche hoy Sekai tiene el día libre así que ella no esta por aquí, yo rara vez vengo aquí a no ser que la visite a ella o mi hermana quiera venir a comer aquí.

Aquel hombre del que nunca había llegado a escuchar sabia tanto sobre mi y Sekai que me estaba comenzando a asustar en cambio por mi lado lo único que se de el es que se llama Shun, porque si sabe tanto de Sekai no desea verse con ella como sea ya estoy aquí y no me pienso ir sin averiguar que esta pasando.

-Donde rayos estará ese tal Shun, cerraran Radish en unos momentos y el todavía ni se aparece- decía yo mientras ya estaba harto de esperar.

-Makoto-kun, que haces aquí Sekai se quedo en casa con Set-chan y sus amigas hoy porque es su dia libre- me dijo Youko-san extrañada.

-A si lo se, es que vine hablar con alguien, pero esa persona aun no llega.

-Mmmm, ya veo pero será mejor que le digas que se apresure o busque otro lugar porque dentro de poco vamos a cerrar.

-Lo se, pero Youko-san le tengo una pregunta.

-Si que deseas saber.

-Conoces a algún señor llamado Shun.

-…- Youko-san se quedo en silencio por un rato considerable hasta que decidió responderme con un rostro serio.

-¿Y bien, lo conoce?

-¿Lo has visto alguna vez en persona?- me pregunto Youko-san.

-NO.

-¿Es la persona que te ha llamado a encontrarte aquí?

-Bueno, si.

-Si, conozco a un Shun pero hay algo mas que sepas de el.

-Bueno sabe bastante de mi y Sekai e insiste en encontrarse conmigo para hablar no se quien rayos es pero deseo averiguarlo.

-Makoto-kun lo único que te puedo decir es que escuches todo lo que Shun te diga pero piensa 2 veces en el momento en que te diga o pida hacer algo de acuerdo.

-Si, pero que sabe usted de el se que hay mas detrás de este señor.

- Lo se pero tendrás que descubrirlo tu- me dijo para luego de eso marcharse del restaurante.

-Espere no tiene que cerrar el restaurante.

-No de eso se encarga un mesero de aquí.

-A ya veo.

Justo en ese momento un hombre me toco el hombro al principio me era desconocido hasta que escuche su voz que me era una tremenda sorpresa para mi.

-De verdad es linda y muy amable- me dijo el hombre.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Si y también es muy hermosa- continuo el hombre.

-¿De que esta hablando y quien rayos es usted? – le dije exaltado.

-Ven siéntate espera mientras cierro el lugar para que nadie nos moleste.

Me quedo sentado viendo a este señor que le sucede porque comenzó hablar así de Youko-san nunca lo había visto siquiera hablar con ella y habla como si la conociera de toda la vida quien rayos será este tipo.

-Te preguntaras quien soy, no.

-Si y dígamelo ahora que esta se esta poniendo muy extraño.

-Muy bien, mi nombre es Shun soy el que te cito aquella vez por teléfono- me decía el hombre realmente serio.

-Si, me lo supongo pero usted debe ser algo mas porque sabe tanto de Sekai y de mi dígamelo ahora- le dije serio.

-Vaya veo que eres un chico con actitud cuando se trata de ella bueno te lo diré.

-Dígamelo entonces.

-Yo soy su padre.

Me quedo viendo a este sujeto que proclama que es el padre de Sekai si lo que dice es verdad el tendría que responder muchas cosas, como por ejemplo porque dejo a Youko-san y a Sekai como es posible que el este en Radish si Youko-san es la dueña siendo que dejo a su hija de pequeña a que su madre la cuidara sola.

-¿Como me lo puede decir asi tan fresco? Shun.

-Se que no es fácil, el hecho de hablar asi nada mas con el padre ausente de tu novia.

-NO, no lo es no sabe cuan enojado estoy.

-Te comprendo la verdad por lo poco que sabes de mi, que soy el padre de Sekai y que además no estuve con ella desde que fue peque;a no te he dado la mejor de las primeras impresiones- me dijo desviando la mirada.

-Entonces dígame de que quería venir hablar conmigo.

-Bueno primero te vengo a dar las gracias tanto de parte de mi como de Youko porque tu vas a cuidar de nuestro nieto.

-NO, no necesito sus gracias como se va a preocupar de su nieto, si nunca se ha preocupado por su propia hija.

- Ya veo te entiendo pero antes de que no aceptes mis agradecimientos o bendiciones hay algo que quiero contarte.

-¿Qué cosa, que usted me podría contar me interesaría?

-La razón por la que no estuve y deje a Sekai y a su madre.

Cuando escuche la historia que Shun estaba a punto de contarme me hizo despertar una enorme curiosidad que clase de historia iba a tener Shun ya que yo estaba recordando el consejo que me dio Youko-san de que lo escuche lo que diga lo hare para de esa manera mas que sea algo del padre de Sekai.

-Esta bien cuéntame deseo saber cual fue su razón.

-Muy bien todo esto comenzó cuando yo tenia mas o menos tu edad.

-Alrededor de 16, no.

-Así es bueno aun en ese tiempo, yo recién comencé a trabajar en este restaurante Radish no era una cadena tan grande como lo es ahora bueno hay es cuando conocí a Youko.

-Ella también trabaja aquí como una de las meseras de Radish aun asi ella tenia a su mejor amiga quien trabajaba aquí, May Kyoura.

-¡¿Kyoura?!

-Que acaso la conoces.

-Bueno conozco a alguien con su mismo apellido pero no le sabría decir si es la misma persona.

-Mmm. Ya veo, bueno éramos los 3 juntos May, Youko y yo nos hicimos buenos amigos además como era uno de los pocos meseros de Radish me llevaba mucha atención de parte de las trabajadoras de aquí.

-Aun así cuando mas nos comenzábamos a hacer amigos tanto Youko como May se comenzaron a enamorar mas de mi antes ellas eran las mejores amigas pero por mi se comenzaron a hacer rivales incluso en el trabajo para sorprenderme al principio no entendí muy bien pero después poco a poco ellas se quisieron acercar mas a mi.

-Primero fue Youko quien me dijo que estaba enamorada de mi luego de eso como todo chico me deje llevar por el hecho de estar con una chica bonita, pero todo se puso mas serio y comencé a tener relaciones con ella.

-Bueno eso no es algo nuevo que suceda anteriormente y tampoco hoy en dia- le dije con cara escéptica a Shun.

-Entonces cual es la gran razón por la que dejo a Youko-san- continúe.

-Ah eso voy chico no te hubiera contado esto si no hubiera sido tan complicado si todo se hubiera quedado ahí ahora no estuviera en esta situación pero hay es donde lo mas difícil vino.

-¿Qué cosa?

-May también se me había declarado a pesar de que yo andaba con Youko nadie sabia que éramos amantes o que entablamos relaciones sexuales.

-Luego de eso comencé a tener relaciones con May al mismo tiempo que las tenia con Youko a pesar de que ninguna de las 2 se entero.

-Aun asi, aunque ninguna sabia que yo andaba con la otra dejaron de ser tan unidas como antes se hicieron rivales a pesar de todo me hice de la vista gorda hasta que Youko quedo embarazada al principio no sabia que hacer así que me desaparecí hasta que después me entere de que May también quedo embarazada ambas trabajaban juntas, estudiaban juntas e incluso vivían cerca así que se iban terminando enterando.

-Wow, entonces que hizo.

-Bueno la verdad como cualquier muchacho estaba aterrorizado era verdad que antes de eso me la había pasado increíble pero luego de eso estaba entre la espada y la pared, ni Youko ni May les contaron a sus padres de quien eran los bebes por que no querían decirles que eran del mismo chico aun así sus padres los cuidaron junto con ellos, cuando apenas Sekai tenia 3 años pude conocer a Sekai y ella era muy amiga de mi otra hija con May al parecer ellas nunca se enteraron de que yo era su padre.

-Disculpe, pero cual es el nombre de su otra hija.

-¿Por qué lo deseas saber?

-Es que tengo presentimiento de que también la conozco.

-Su nombre es Setsuna.

-Queeeeeeeeeeee- grito en la mitad del vacio restaurante.

-Oye no grites porque te pones así- me pregunto Shun un tanto enojado por el escándalo.

-Setsuna Kyoura es la mejor amiga de Sekai y ellas son medias hermanas y ninguna de ellas lo sabe.

-Bueno fue un acuerdo entre Youko, May y yo por extraño que parezca yo seguí trabajando en Radish gracias a las buenas ideas que aportaba aun asi Youko y May también comenzaron trabajar como gerentes en Radish por lo que lograron rápidamente vivir solas junto con Sekai y Setsuna.

-¿Una pregunta aun asi después de todo lo que hizo como es que Youko-san y May-san le dejan trabajar de mesero en este restaurante?- le pregunte ya que obviamente seria demasiado extraño.

-Como te dije Youko no solo es una mujer muy hermosa también es muy amable cuando supe que Sekai iba a comenzar a trabajar aquí de medio tiempo como a los 12 regrese a trabajar de mesero aquí mas que sea para ver de lejos a mi hija además como Setsuna siempre la visitaba también la veía a ella.

Desde ese momento me di cuenta de que Shun paso por algo parecido por lo que yo he pasado obviamente lo he prejuzgado el dejo embarazadas a 2 chicas y obviamente no sabia que hacer aun asi no se olvido de ellas y al menos intento poder hacerlo pero sus malas decisiones se lo impidieron, además no debo olvidar que yo también estaba a punto de hacerlo mismo o incluso hacer abortar a Sekai no puedo juzgarlo.

-Entonces para eso era lo que quería hablar conmigo contarme la verdad a mi pero porque no a Sekai.

-Bueno para eso no era lo único que quería hablar contigo te quería pedir un favor, pero no se lo puedo contar a Sekai o a Setsuna a menos que Youko o May lo deseen.

-Ya veo pero cual es el favor que me quiere pedir.

-Podrías avisarme el día en que Sekai vaya a dar a luz es que nunca pude ver cuando las 2 nacieron asi que creo al menos poder ver esto.

-Mire Shun la verdad no se si lo diré ahora me voy a casa que ya es tarde- le dije mientras salía por la puerta de atrás.

-Lo entiendo- me dijo un poco decaído y decepcionado por eso justo antes de irme le dije.

-Va a ser una niña luego veré si es que le aviso- para luego irme a mi casa.

Ya estoy acostado en casa para irme a dormir comprendiendo mas a Shun y veo que se arrepiente de todo y de que no ha podido pasar estos años con su hija pero le debo agradecer que gracias a el Sekai pudo nacer.

-Hola, Makoto que haces llamando a esta hora- le decía Sekai.

-A quería saber como estabas.

-Mas o menos las chicas querían pasar un día aquí conmigo como ya comencé a quedarme en casa ya que no puedo ir clases dicen que solo andan por ahí Nanami o Hikari.

-Si, andan muy solas y yo también ya que te tienes que quedar en casa pero es necesario.

-Dentro de poco tal vez ya me toque dar a luz así que por eso me tengo que quedar pero te extraño no te preocupes.

-Si, cuídate veré si te visito mañana- le dije para luego despedirme de ella e irme a dormir.

**Ok bueno finalmente el capitulo 11 esta terminado lo siento por esta tardanza extrema que me tome pero el maldito colegio no me deja escribir eso e incluso me he enfermado así que bueno me ha pasado de todo pero bueno he regresado y como dije de que lo termino lo termino.**

**Datos especiales.**

**-El apellido de Shun Hazama si mal no recuerdo.**

**-Shun si es padre tanto de Sekai y Setsuna en School days el al parecer nunca a tenido contacto con ellas.**

**-En Summer Days Shun si se presenta como el padre de Setsuna pero no como el de Sekai.**

**-Este dato es importante que lo lean y lo tomen en cuenta: En Summer Days Sekai y Setsuna son primas también osea que sus madres son hermanas al mismo tiempo que son medias hermanas aunque ellas solo conocen solo el hecho de que son primas mientras que en School days ellas no comparten ningún parentesco simplemente el de medias hermanas que ambas desconocen también aquí mucha gente confunde esos parentescos pero deben recordar que tanto school days y Summer days son universos diferentes y no deben ser comparados en ningún tipo de sentido debido a que son totalmente diferentes.**

**Bueno eso es todo y nos vemos en la próxima que el nacimiento de la pequeña se acerca.**


	12. El nacimiento

**El nacimiento.**

**Antes de empezar con esto capitulo especial debo agradecerle a todos mis lectores asiduos que han seguido con mi historia hasta ahora que para mi antes me parecía un proyecto muy lejano y pensaba que se me iba a ser difícil de completar pero finalmente estoy en el capitulo 12 espero que le disfruten.**

**Instituto Sakakino 18 de Agosto.**

En el salón de clases 2-2 un joven, Makoto Itou recibiendo despreocupadamente sus clases a pesar de que hace poco su vida ha pasado por giros inesperados y por problemas muy grandes últimamente las cosas le han ido normales por no decir muy bien a pesar de todo no sabe que el mayor cambio de sus vida esta a punto de llegar.

Últimamente los días por aquí son extremadamente tranquilos tanto que hasta deseo que algo emocionante suceda por aquí desde que hable con Shun no he tenido ningún tipo de noticias de el. En el instituto también he pasado realmente tranquilo tanto que pudiera decirse que me encuentro solo y aburrido. ¿Por qué? Bueno en este ultimo mes el estado de embarazo de Sekai ha aumentado bastante hasta el punto de que ya tiene que quedarse en casa la verdad en clases me encuentro solo sin ella eso quizás es lado malo de solo andar solo con tu novia aun asi ando demasiado cansado hay días que voy ayudar a mi mama en su trabajo asi consigo algo de dinero para ahorrar aunque ahora ultimo Sekai y yo gastamos bastante en cosas para la bebe. Creo que por ahora no es tan buena idea visitar a Sekai por eso dejo que Youko-san la cuide porque sus cambios de animo son tan extremos que de verdad últimamente se molesta por todo aun asi me siento emocionado aunque siento que algo esta a punto de pasar y justo en ese momento por abrir mi boca:

-¿Un mensaje de Youko-san? Que raro que será. ¿Sekai estará bien?

Luego leí el mensaje y cuando termine de leerlo me casi me caí para atrás de la silla.

Ante terminar de leerlo salí disparado del colegio sin importarme incluso que el profesor me gritara para regresar al salón de clases era de los mas importante que fuera al hospital algo muy importante en mi vida iba a ocurrir.

**Hospital Sakakino sala de espera.**

-Señorita, dígame en que habitación se encuentra Saionji Sekai es muy importante que la encuentre- le dije muy apresurado y exaltado a la enfermera que me estaba atendiendo.

-Joven me temo que no voy a poder dejarle entrar puedo que la chica es su amiga pero no va a poder verla solo familiares de la chica en el parto.

-Yo soy el padre de la niña que va a nacer y quiere estar con mi novia y mi hija cuando nazcan- le dije con voz alta debido que el tiempo me apremiaba.

-Disculpe entonces usted es el joven Makoto Itou.

-Asi es ya veo la madre de la chica Youko Saionji dijo que el padre iba a venir no sabia que iba a ser alguien tan joven.

-Youko-san ya le aviso no entonces puedo ir a ver a Sekai.

-Por supuesto acompáñeme lo llevare a la sala de parto.

Mientras iba caminando lentamente me doy cuenta de que estas ultimas horas o momentos que voy a pasar va a ser como chico como joven sin tener que velar a nadie mas solo a mi después de esto dejare de serlo para convertirme en padre.

-Aquí es- luego de eso ella me dejo para entrar solo al cuarto del parto.

-Bueno aquí voy.

**En la residencia Katsura **

Un cuarteto de amigas se encuentran reunidas dentro de la casa de Kotonoha mientras ellas disfrutan conversando, riendo, juegando y hablando de las diferentes buenas cosas que uno puede pasar en la vida escolar.

-Vaya Kotonoha de verdad que haces muchas interesantes con Kuroi- me dijo Hitome.

-Si, pero te tengo una pregunta Kotonoha- le dijo Yami mientras estaba comiendo como loca.

-Si, que cosa.

-Alguna piensas tener la experiencia con Kuroi.

-Yami, no preguntes esas cosas que son privadas Kotonoha decida decirnos o hacer eso- le dijo Mitsuko aunque conociéndola quería saber tanto como Yami.

-No te preocupes Mitsuko la verdad si os pensaba deciros en realidad. YO- justo en ese momento el timbre sonó e inmediatamente tenia que atender.

-Esperen que voy a atender la puerta.

En ese momento me encontré en la puerta con las personas que quizá menos me esperaba en el mundo junto con mis amigas las vi atónita en la puerta.

-Hola Katsura- me dijo Katou-san mientras atrás de ella estaban unas amigas de Saionji-san y Sawanaga-san con ellas.

-¿Katou-san, Kyoura-san todos que hacen aquí?

-Katsura todos hemos venido hacer lo mismo aquí hemos venido bueno… lo que sucede es que…- me decía Katou-san la cual se oia como que no quería decirlo quizás pero por vergüenza.

-Katsura-san hemos venido ha disculparnos- dijo Kyoura-san inmediatamente sin reprimirse.

-Si, bueno exactamente a eso hemos venido que me te das cuenta me siento muy avergonzado tanto que apenas te puedo plantar cara así que yo por lo menos te quiero pedir perdón, lo siento- me dijo Katou-san que mientras hablaba apartaba su mirada para ver a otro lado.

-Bueno gracias Katou-san lo aprecio mucho pero Kyoura-san ¿porque has venido, que es lo que tienes disculparte conmigo?

-Lo que sucede Katsura-san es que la verdad es que yo comencé a decir que Itou estaba saliendo con Sekai e hice pensar a los demás que tu estabas haciendo que Itou se aleje de ella eso hizo que mucha pensara mal de ti aunque yo no sabia la verdad tampoco simplemente te trate muy cruel hasta el final- me dijo Kyoura-san en su típica manera tranquila de hablar aunque cuando ella dice las cosas de verdad son sinceras.

-Aun asi yo también te di mal fama Katsura siempre hablaba al de ti incluso en el colegio porque no te conocía muy bien pero gracias a Sekai fue que me di cuenta de que estaba equivocada- le dijo Nanami recordando ser parte también de esos malentendidos.

-Bueno estoy muy feliz de que todos están aquí y me digan esto no soy rencorosa y por el contrario les pienso perdonar, por favor si quieren pueden pasar.

- Si, pero Taisuke no tienes algo que decir- le dijo Hikari muy seria.

-A si tu papa no esta ¿verdad?- me dijo muy preocupado.

-SI, porque la pregunta.

-Solo curiosidad- me dijo con alivio.

**Pensamiento de Setsuna**

Justo en el momento que nos íbamos a sentar a tomar un poco de te note mis alrededores para empezar las amigas de Katsura me miraban de una manera extraña quizás ella les habría contado los roces o malentendidos que tuvimos con ella pero aunque eran miradas de desconfianza parece que nos habían dado una oportunidad lo mas probable es que intentaran decirle algo Katsura mientras nosotros hablamos con ella aun asi me siento un tanto aliviada me he quitado un peso de encima.

-Y como esta Saionji-san no la he visto en mucho tiempo- le dije mientras servía un poco de te.

-Si, esta muy bien en realidad- justo en ese momento.

Espera un momento ya atiendo.

-Es el numero de la madre de Sekai que raro que me este llamando.

Despues de un momento de hablar mientras yo estaba en silencio mientras oía lo que decía la madre de Sekai.

-¿Que sucede Kyoura-san?- le dije después de que le vi después del silencio con el que atendió la llamada.

-Es la madre de Sekai, dice que en este momento Sekai esta en el hospital y va a dar a luz.

-En serio, deberíamos ir de inmediato- les dije a todos.

-Estoy de acuerdo, esta bien que los acompañe- le pregunte a Kyoura-san

-Claro si quieres puedes venir.

-Pero Kotonoha estas segura- me dijo Yami y Mitsuko.

-Si, quiero estar ahí no se preocupen es un momento feliz que no quiero perder- les dije a mis amigas.

-Esta bien- me dijeron las 3 al unisonó.

-Kotonoha ya te acompaña para apoyarte por cualquier cosa- me dijo Hitome.

-Esta bien, muchas gracias.

-Bueno vamos todos rápido- dijo Kyoura-san para irnos de la casa.

**Hospital sala de parto.**

-Makoto duele mucho ya es hora de que la bebe nazca ¿no es así?- me dijo Sekai con una voz un poco de adolorida.

-Si, no te preocupes yo estaré aquí todo el tiempo, no me iré.

-Bueno me temo que es hora de que yo me retire- dijo Youko-san mientras se dirigía para la puerta.

-Mientras Sekai este dando a luz no creo que sea una muy buena idea que este cerca de ella.

-¿Qué, por que?- le dije extrañado.

-Ya lo sabras.

**Unos momentos después.**

-Ahhhhhhhhh! Makotooooooooooo!- gritaba Sekai.

-Ahhhhhhhhh! Sekai deja de apretarme tan duro el brazo que me lo vas a quitar- gritaba de dolor mientras Sekai lo zamarreaba y le golpeaba como loca.

-Callate todo esto es por tu culpa, maldito ya antes era una chica feliz y muy linda, tenia sueños y aspiraciones, pero todo por tu culpa pervertido desgraciado de #!*& me has hecho esto y me has hecho pasar por todo este dolor, te odio….

**Afuera de la sala de parto.**

-…..- Setsuna y las amigas de Sekai con los ojos y boca mas abierta que nunca debido a lo que escuchaban decir algo asi a Sekai.

-Vaya que lindo y variado vocabulario le enseñaste a Sekai, Youko- le decía Shun hablándole en un lugar apartado a la madre de Sekai para que nadie los viera.

-Bueno en realidad de tal madre tal hija ya que nunca estuviste cerca cuando di a luz a Sekai no sabes la clase de cosas que dije sobre ti- le dijo riéndose.

-Bueno la verdad me lo merecía además si iba a verte también tuviera que estar presente cuando May dio a luz a Setsuna.

-Tienes razón eso hubiera sido muy problemático….

-Que bueno que viniste aunque Sekai no lo sepa, tu y yo lo sabemos.

-Si, el chico también lo sabe pero en algún momento tanto Sekai como Setsuna también se enteraran.

-Aunque yo pienso si el chico se lo dice sabra cuando será apropiado.

-Eres bueno en el fondo Shun lo se pero eres un idiota aun asi te deseo lo mejor- luego de eso Youko le da un beso en la mejilla para volver a sentarse con los demás.

-Si, lo se- dijo suspirando.

**En la sala de parto**

-Solo un poco mas señorita Saionji y ya terminara- decía el doctor.

-Sekai resiste un poco ya esta saliendo, tranquila- le dije mientras agarraba su mano.

-Ahhhhhhhhh!

-Ya ha nacido- dijo el doctor mientras le daba el bebe a la enfermera para que Sekai la tuviera.

En el momento de que la bebe nació muchas cosas vinieron a mi mente recuerdo aquel dia hace algunos meses que fui a la piscina en ese dia mi mente, pensamientos lo que de verdad deseaba todo estaba demasiado confuso busque a Sekai le dije que la quería que la amaba recuerdo ese dia lluvioso cuando llegue a la estación del tren y Sekai me encontró ella mismo me dijo que era un idiota que no debía haber ido hay tal vez ella tenia razón ya que a pesar de que ella me amaba y estaba oyendo mi confesión sabia que en el fondo tanto deseaba como al mismo tiempo no deseaba ir a mas conmigo, ella se sentía débil a mi lado y al mismo tiempo yo también, las palabras que nos decíamos en se día eran tan tristes pero también el placer nos nublo el juicio a ambos esa noche donde posiblemente mi hija nació.

Aun asi este dia hoy veo a mi hija en frente de mi veo un poco sus ojos que apenas y se abren y son tan hermosos como los de su madre, con mi color de cabello aun asi tiene un gran parecido incluso con su tono de piel es tan hermosa como ella, este dia esta radiante, lleno de felicidad y no me arrepiento haber escogido estar aquí presente en vez de escapar como un cobarde.

-Es hermosa, no es asi Makoto- me dijo Sekai.

-Asi es, Sekai con el muy o con el tuyo.

-Mmmmm.. creo que con el tuyo después de todo tu eres el padre pero con el nombre que le dimos los 2.

-Por supuesto, nena de ahora en adelante todos te conocerán como Aiko Itou- dijo Makoto dándole la bienvenida a su nueva familia junto con Sekai.

**Bueno amigos lo siento esta sido la mas larga demora que han pasado hasta ahora por la historia la verdad me temo que así continuara por que el colegio me tiene hasta el tope y escribí por que acabe de salir de aportes asi que bueno pueden enterarse y estar al tanto de mi historia si me siguen en mi twitter CjGarciaBellick para saber sobre las novedades de mi historia.**

**Datos especiales:**

**-Aunque en Summer Days se ve que tanto Youko, May y Shun trabajan en el mismo lugar incluso ahora que son adultos no se ven que tengan una relación tan estrecha con el aunque no estoy muy seguro de que si Shun y May mantengan un tipo de relación amorosa no lo se debido a que no le presto mucha importancia porque Summer Days es un universo totalmente diferente con cosas muy diferentes comparada con School quizás después le explique mejor.**

**-Al momento de decidir el genero del bebe estuve un poco indeciso porque ya hay demasiadas mujeres en School Days y no me parecía mucho poner otra pero al final opte porque sea una mujer debido a un pedido.**

**-Aiko significa niña del amor ya que quería que su nombre tenga significado tal como los nombres de todos los demás personajes.**


End file.
